Blue Dragon
by Cloelia87
Summary: May Yang is an exorcist from the China Branch of the True Cross Order. A chance encounter with Yukio Okumura, a couple years earlier, changed her life. Upon reaching her Dragoon Meister, she travels to the Japan Branch to meet him and thank him for how he inspired her to overcome her weaknesses. Based on the manga canon up to chapter 89 and diverges from there.
1. Like Rain

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Like rain**

 **March - Shanghai, China**

"Okay, everyone, since we're almost arrived, I'm gonna brief you one last time on our mission, so give me your attention, please." Shiro begins as he walks to the front of the airplane's corridor. All the exorcists turn toward him and carefully listen to his explanation. Yukio is sitting on the first line of seats, right in front of where Shiro's standing, "We're currently headed to Shanghai... 'Cause of the Longtaitou festival currently taking place in China, most exorcist personnel are on vacation so we've been summoned by the China Branch's headmaster in order to fill up the missing spots and offer our support... The situation is as it follows: because of the unusually abundant rainfall during these last few days, a group of dangerous dragonfly demons have started to make their appearance around some of the main Shanghai's temples. As you all know, dragonfly demons are kin of the King of Insects, Beelzebub... Our mission is to join forces with the Chinese squads and help them get rid of these demons. As the Paladin, I'll be in charge of the group who will have to deal with the strongest demon, the Akitsu... And this is it, for now. So well, let's work hard together!" Shiro finishes with his trademark smile.

He goes and sits down next to Yukio, who looks visibly lost in thought.

"Feeling nervous?" Shiro asks him. But Yukio doesn't answer, "Test time!... According to the diagram of demonic elements, what's gonna work against the kind of demons we're gonna deal with today?"

"...The Akitsu and dragonfly demons are naturally attracted to aquatic places. That's why their number tends to increase during rainy days... Since they're water type demons, they're weak against the fire element and the best way to exorcise them is through a firearm loaded with incendiary or dragon fire's blessed bullets." Yukio answers, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Hahaha! You're right, that was too easy! But well done, my son!" Shiro exclaims and jokingly ruffles Yukio's hair to get him to loosen up a bit.

"W-wait! Stop it!" Yukio begs him, while trying to shove away his hand.

After a while, they reach their destination.

* * *

The groups are set and each of them starts heading to their assigned location.

"Remember, son. Always approach an enemy keeping into consideration its element. When you're in a pinch, use your knowledge to turn the situation to your advantage." Shiro advices Yukio with a smile, "Not like you need this kinda advice anymore..." he adds, laughing, "You're gonna be a great exorcist, one day... I know it."

Yukio suddenly stops walking. Shiro senses that something's bothering him and stops too, waiting for him to spill it all out. Rain starts falling on the both of them.

"Father Fujimoto, why are you raising us?" Yukio asks, and the atmosphere instantly turns tense, "Why does Lord Pheles let us live?"

Shiro turns to face Yukio, "You've researched it in the records vault and online, haven't you?"

"...But I didn't learn anything!" Yukio admits.

"You're an adult now, so I don't intend to fool you. But I can't talk about it now." Shiro explains.

"Not now? So you will sometime?" Yukio asks.

"You'll find out eventually." Shiro says, his tone final.

In that moment, a Chinese exorcist approaches them, "Excuse me, are you the back up squad from the Japan Branch?" he asks in a rushed tone. He doesn't wait for an actual response from Shiro, "We need your help! Our comrades are trapped inside the temple and the building is about to collapse! We can't rescue them! The Akitsu is blocking the entrance!"

"Lead the way!" Shiro orders him. The squad starts running toward the temple.

"Two of our Dragoons and an exwire girl are trapped in the highest storey. They're the ones we're most worried about!" the Chinese exorcist adds.

* * *

As the squad reaches the destination, they are welcomed by a dramatic scenery. The Akitsu is giving the Chinese exorcists a hard time. Shiro takes a quick look around and notices that most of them are lying all over the ground, heavily wounded.

"Doctors, take care of the injured!... I'll deal with the Akitsu... While I keep it busy, you Dragoons go rescue the exorcists trapped inside the temple!" Shiro orders.

Everyone nods and prepares to take action.

"Yukio, you join up with the rescue team." Shiro orders Yukio, while taking a few steps toward the Akitsu. As he notices that Yukio is still standing on his spot, he turns to slightly face him, "We're here to save people. So focus on the mission."

Yukio slowly raises his gaze to take a look at the collapsing temple. The conditions of the building look quite tragic, "...What if we can't?"

Shiro smirks, "Don't think like that before you even try."

* * *

In the top storey of the temple, the exwire girl is sitting on the floor, hiding behind some fallen wooden boards, bracing herself, trembling. The corpses of the two Dragoons who ended up trapped alongside her are lying at a few meters from her. The whole area is packed with low and mid-level dragonfly demons. A sob escapes the girl's mouth and the demons instantly turn toward her position, taking notice of her presence.

* * *

"This is the last storey before the highest one. We're going to clean this area. Okumura, you go ahead!" one of the Dragoons orders him, as he and the rest of the rescue squad engage a fight with the demons surrounding them.

Yukio rushes to the next floor and, as soon as he walks inside it, he catches sight of the dragonflies that are about to attack the girl. He shoots them all and saves her right in time. He makes sure that all the demons of the room are taken care of. After that, he takes a look around and notices the two Dragoons bodies lying on the floor. He approaches them to verify if they're still alive. But they aren't. So Yukio walks toward the girl and kneels in front of her.

"I'm with the Japan support squad. I've been sent to rescue you. Come with me!" Yukio urges the girl, but she keeps her head lowered, refusing to move, "Are you injured?"

"...Leave me be." the girl whispers.

"This temple can collapse any moment. We need to evacuate as soon as possible!"

"Leave me here... and go." and she slowly raises her head, just a bit, "I don't deserve to live anyway... Not a weakling like me."

"Those exorcists over there died to protect you, didn't they?" Yukio points at their lifeless bodies.

"They were not **protecting** me! Nobody would want to die protecting a useless being like me! They didn't even notice I was here..." and she's about to break into tears. Her body starts to shake even more, her hands form into fists.

"... **I** am here to protect you." Yukio declares with a reassuring tone.

The girl slowly raises her gaze to finally met Yukio's. But she lowers it the moment after and catches sight of the gun Yukio's holding in his right hand.

"You're... a Dragoon." she states with a sad smile, without averting her gaze from the weapon. Yukio turns to look at his own gun too.

"Yes... I am."

"I wanted to become a Dragoon too..." and a tear starts rolling down her cheek, "But... I'm too scared of the demons. So scared I... have trouble even taking aim." Yukio stares at her, in silence, "I'm a member of the Yang clan. And one of them is among the most powerful Arch Knights of the China Branch... But I'm a failure... My hands... would never stop shaking." and she stares at both her trembling hands.

In that moment, more demons break inside the room. Yukio instantly gets on his feet and starts shooting them down, one after another. A few manage to evade the bullets trajectories and launch to assault Yukio. One of them hits his hand, causing it to loosen its grip on the gun, which drops not too far from where the girl's still sitting. Yukio grabs his second gun from the holster on his back and keeps shooting the demons with it.

"Run while I keep them busy!" he screams.

The girl stares at the scene, scared, unable to move. The bugs' number keeps increasing.

"Why... Why would you put your life in danger for **me**?"

Yukio takes down a few more demons and recharges his gun, "When I was a kid, I used to be scared of the demons too..." the girl starts staring at him, "Whenever I saw one, all I could do was just cry and tremble... I was weak."

"Then... how?... How did you become so strong?" the girl asks him.

Yukio fires another round of bullets, and recharges his gun again, "I'm not strong..." and he sadly smiles, "...I'm still weak."

The girl is taken aback by his words. Then, her gaze falls to the gun besides her. She stares at it and, after a while, she finds the resolve to grab it.

"Stand back! It's too dangerous!" Yukio warns her.

But she doesn't listen to him. She starts shooting, and at first fails to hit the demons. But the more she shots, the more her aim gets better until she manages to take down some of them. The building starts shaking again.

"Let's get out of here!" Yukio screams.

This time, she nods and obeys, and they escape just before the temple collapses.

* * *

On the outside, Fujimoto has already got rid of the Akitsu. Eventually the situation settles down. Lucy Yang makes her appearance and thanks Fujimoto and the Japanese exorcists for the help.

"My name is May Yang." the girl introduces herself, giving the gun back to Yukio.

"I'm Yukio Okumura... Junior Second Class." Yukio introduces himself, while grabbing the gun.

May smiles at him.

* * *

In the evening, before the exorcists take their leave, May reaches Yukio and gives him a little wooden case. Yukio opens it.

"These are magic bullets which were blessed by the Naiads." May explains him, "They belonged to my sister... She was given them back when she went to the Greek Branch to study exorcism... She died when I was five years old..." she adds with a sad tone, "I want you to take them as a sign of my gratitude... I hope that they'll be useful to you, someday."

Yukio stares at the bullets, "Thank you..." he says with a small smile.

"You probably know about this, but Chinese exorcists were the first to conceive the use of firearms as weapons against the demons... One day, they thought about blessing regular bullets with the flame of a sacred dragon demon, as they commonly used to do only with their swords... The **Dragoon** Meister takes its name from this."

"Sorry... Honestly, I didn't know about this..." Yukio admits, closing the case. He stares for a few moments at the dragon engraved on its lid.

"Our clan's idol is the Sea Dragon King."

"...Dragons symbolize strength, right?" Yukio asks her, without averting his gaze from the case.

"They are important creatures to us... They're very fascinating. You should take the time to study them, someday." May suggests him, "...Why did you choose to become an exorcist?"

At her question, Yukio turns to look at Shiro, who's talking to the other exorcists, a few meters away from them.

"...I wanted to become strong enough to protect people."

"Did you have someone you looked up to?..."

"...My Father... and my brother." at this, Yukio slightly lowers his head, in an attempt to hide his face. But it's too late. May has already seen it.

"Hey, Yukio!" Shiro calls to him, waving a hand, "Time to get moving! The plane's waiting for us!"

Yukio turns to face May, "I have to go now." he tells her with a smile.

May smiles back at him. Yukio heads toward Shiro and the rest of the exorcists. May keeps staring at him until he disappears from her sight. As a warm sensation starts flooding through her body, an even more radiant smile blooms on her face.

"I want... to become someone like him." she says to herself.

* * *

 **December 24th, 1 year and 9 months later - Dominus Liminis**

Lucifer and a few Illuminati members are gathered around a table, conferencing.

"And this concludes our report, Mr. Lucifer."

"I see. Thank you for your hard work, Lund, Strom..." the two men respectfully bow to their commander, "What about our spy at the Japan Branch?"

At this, a woman with striped hair stands from her chair, "Since his movements are being monitored by one of the Knights of the True Cross through a sylph, we are currently working to find a way to deactivate it."

"One of the Knights of the True Cross?" Lucifer asks.

"Lewin Light, Arch Knight, member of the Angelic Legion. He recently requested to be moved to the Japan Branch." the woman answers.

"Inconceivable!" comments another man, "This is too much! We cannot allow those bastards to keep interfering with our plans! We have to find a way to stop them! At this rate-"

"What are you so worried about, Mr. Quian Li Yang?" Todo interrupts him, "As our commander suggested, we've reached an agreement on not putting any pressure on our target, for now... Given this, being temporarily unable to communicate with our spy, doesn't pose a problem at all... Or, maybe, do you have another reason to feel so... anxious?"

"We're running out of time... And this is taking too long! We can't risk for the situation to get worse and lose any chance to get our hands on-"

"Mr. Yang!" Lucifer interrupts him, "...Are you implying that you don't trust my judgment?"

"N-no, Mr. Lucifer. It's not that..." the man cowers before the mite of his lord.

Lucifer sighs, "...I admit that I may have underestimated our target. I was sure that it was going to be easier to bring him by our side. But it looks like he's strongly determined not to give in." at this, Todo smirks. Lucifer continues, "I like that kind of spirit. But this is also the problem. Winning someone like him over by force could be troublesome... And I'd rather avoid any risk."

"Maybe, what Mr. Yang here is trying to say is that he got a plan to **persuade** our target into joining our cause on his own free will?" Todo insinuates.

"Is that so?" Lucifer asks Quian Li.

"...I..." Quian Li starts to sweat, "...I-I humbly request you, Mr. Lucifer, to grant me the permission to take on this task!"

"Saburota Todo." Lucifer turns to face Todo, "As the one who uncovered Yukio Okumura's potential, I want you to express your opinion on Mr. Yang's proposal."

"Oh, I don't mind who's in charge of his recruitment as long as we get results. As we just said, my spy's hands are currently tied. If my colleague, Mr. Yang here, is offering us an option to save some time, I suggest to accept it."

"As you wish... Mr. Yang, I grant you my permission."

"Mr. Lucifer... I-I'm not going to disappoint you!" Quian Li bows at him and walks away.

"What do you really think about this?" Lucifer asks Todo.

"Mr. Yang has been trying to put me under a bad light ever since the very first day that I joined this organization. In his eyes, we're opponents... He knows that succeeding in this mission is going to favor his position. Especially if he succeeds before I do... That's the only thing he cares about. That's why... he will **fail**."

* * *

 **NOTES:**

\- Theme Song of this story: UVERworld, THE OVER. I suggest you to listen to this song now, and again at the end of chapter 10 (*cough* you'll understand why when you get there), since it's a song that sums up May's feelings quite perfectly (the first time I heard it, I was amazed. Those lyrics are simply PERFECT. And, well, the fact that's a -UVERworld- song (Core Pride and Itteki no Eikyou, anyone?) makes it even more perfect).

\- I wanted my new character to be related to one of the foreign branches of the True Cross. The Chinese one is the one I found more intriguing. About the girl, her name's May Yang. In the 69th chapter of the manga, we're shown a meeting where we're introduced to some "international" True Cross figures. One of these is Lucy Yang, Arch Knight of the China Branch. I wanted my girl to be somehow related to her. I guess Yang is just a surname (in the manga), but for this story I thought about turning it also into the name of a clan. And May is a member of it, thus her surname is Yang too. About her looks, I took inspiration on the Hoshiota/Astronerd oneshot from Kazue Kato. If you take a look at the main female character, Tezuka, you'll have an idea of how I invision May.

\- The Yukio/Shiro confrontation in the first part of this chapter is the same exact scene we're shown in the 44th chapter of the manga, a Yukio's flashback.

\- I wanted to give the story some sort of consistency and so I did some research around the net. Longtaitou Festival exists. Yes, rainy days are usual during this time. Yes, insects wake up during this time. Dragonflies because, well... China, dragons... It sounded fitting. I wanted to introduce a new Ba'al, so I picked the King of Insects. Akitsu is a Japanese word for dragonfly, so I used it as the name of one of the demons. Just like Chuchi is used for the moths in the manga. So yes, I used references, but since I'm kinda lazy, I rearranged them a bit, so take them with a grain of salt.

\- Last, some of the other things are made up by me, like the origin of the Dragoon Meister title.


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

 **NOTES:**

I use the _cursive_ style for quotes taken from the manga's chapters/quotes taken from this same fanfiction's chapters. Whenever you come across these quotes, think of of them as sort of "flashback" moments. Also, this story mainly consists of dialogues and lacks almost any description of the characters' emotions, thoughts, etc. It's an intentional choice. In my head, I pictured this story as actual manga chapters, so what I tried to do is merely to describe the "actions" and the "expressions" I imagined the characters would do or make if they were drawn on paper.

The quotes I use are taken from the Viz's BE scanlations. I'm aware that there are other scanlations out there and that they differ from each other, but these are the ones I chose to use as reference for my fanfiction as they're the official ones.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Reunion**

 **A memory from the past**

 _"Father! Where are our real parents? What were they like?" little Yukio asks Shiro._

 _"You really wanna know? Well then... I guess the time has come. I found you under a bridge on the cold morning of December 27... so I don't know your parents. Anyway, I found you. So don't sweat it." Shiro explains._

 _"I'm sure you know! Why won't you tell us?"_

 _"He says he doesn't know, so he doesn't know. And I don't **want** to know." little Rin declares._

 _"Why not?"_

* * *

 **December 24th - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

"Rin... don't you want to know about our birth?... According to the Knights of the True Cross, Yuri Egin's the apostate who bore Satan's sons. Most data on her is classified... But I want to know about her... What circumstances surrounded our birth? And why is it all kept secret?... But you don't really care, right?"

"That's right... I'm sure it's not a good story. So what good could come from knowing it?... On our birthday, we learned that she was pretty and kind... and that's enough for me."

"Give me a break!... Our **birthday**?! We don't even **know** what day we were **born**!... You always rush in headlong... so why... Why are you so hesitant about **this**?!"

"Wh-What are you so angry about?!... It's just...What's the point of knowing?! Why are you so interested?!"

"Why?..." and Yukio's anger suddenly steams off. He lowers his gaze in defeat, "That's right... We're brothers, but we're completely different... Sorry, I forgot that..." and he makes his way toward the exit of the room. Rin, as Yukio's walking past him, tries to stop him by grabbing him by his unbanded arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Just leave me alone..." Yukio coldly demands him, freeing himself from Rin's grip. The moment their bodies disconnect, Rin catches a glimpse of something he never saw before in Yukio's eyes. He decides to let him go. Yukio reaches the door and walks outside the room. Rin stares into the void, unable to understand his brother's reaction.

* * *

 **December 28th - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

Rin is sitting at the Academy's cafeteria, thinking about that night, when a girl takes a seat next to him.

Godaiin approaches him, "Okumura!" he calls him. Upon hearing the name 'Okumura', the girl turns her gaze toward Rin, "Hey, what are you going to do on New Year?" Godaiin asks him.

"...Hm?..." it takes Rin a couple seconds to snap out of his thoughts, "Oh, sorry, it completely slipped my mind it was already that close. So... I haven't planned anything yet." he plainly answers.

"Oh... Yeah, your exorcist exam is approaching. You must've been so focused on studying that you lost the cognition of time. I've not been seeing you around a lot lately." Godaiin points out and he stares at Rin, noticing his distant gaze.

"Yeah..."

"Me and a few guys from our course are planning to go to the Meiji Shrine. If you want, you can join us."

"...Thanks, Godaiin. I'll keep that in mind." and Rin smiles at him. In that moment, a bell rings.

"My next class is starting soon. See you around, Okumura!" Godaiin smiles back at him.

"...Okumura?" the girl calls him to get his attention.

Rin turns to look at her, "...Yes?"

"Are you... related to Yukio Okumura?" she asks him with a shy tone.

Rin's eyes blink a couple times, "He's my brother."

The girl recalls an old memory.

 _"I'd say... my Father... and my brother."_

"How do you know him?" Rin asks her.

The girl turns on her seat to fully face Rin and introduces herself, "...I'm May Yang. I'm an exorcist from the China Branch of the True Cross Order. I met Yukio almost two years ago..." at these words, Rin's eyes blink once more, "Our temples in Shanghai were under attack by some demons and the Japan Branch sent the Paladin and a few more exorcists to help fight them. Yukio was one of those exorcists. He... saved my life..." May states with a bright smile, "...At the time, I was an exwire. I've been training to become a Dragoon for a long time, but my fear of the demons would always hold me back... That day too... But, Yukio... He... showed me how to overcome it... Since then, I've been looking up to him. He's the reason why I decided to start training again... I promised to myself that the day I'd reach my Dragoon Meister then I'll meet him again and show him the person I'd become thanks to the inspiration he gave me. And... here I am!" Rin is astonished by the girl's words and stares at her with wide eyes, "I'm glad I met you, his brother... You must be very close..."

A memory crosses Rin's mind.

 _"Just leave me alone..."_

May notices that Rin's face suddenly changes expression, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Rin stutters.

"Is Yukio away on a mission?" May asks.

"I don't think so." Rin answers while looking for his phone inside his pockets.

"We of the China Branch have been pretty busy lately. The number of demons breaking out of the barriers keeps increasing by the day... At a time like this, I wasn't supposed to be allowed to come here, so I asked my grandmother, the Arch Knight, to be assigned as a-"

Rin can't find his phone. In that moment, an explosion occurs in a nearby section of the Academy. Rin and the girl simultaneously turn toward it.

May recognises the familiar reaction, having seen to many lately, "That's... A barrier has just been deactivated! Demons will start coming out of it!"

In a moment, Rin grabs his sword and starts running toward the explosion, "I'm gonna go there! You wait here!"

"Please, let me come with you!" May begs him. Rin stops midway and turns to face her.

"That looks like the work of a high-level demon. In situations like these, high rank exorcists are usually dispatched to handle the fight." and she takes another look to the place where the explosion occurred, "If **he** 's there now, this could be my chance to help him. It's not much, but I'd do anything to repay him for saving me."

After a few moments, Rin nods to her and they run toward the explosion together.

* * *

Once they reach the section of the Academy where the barrier has been deactivated, one of the exorcists, Kawanaka, walks toward Rin, "Oy, Okumura! We've been trying to call you like... three times! Where the hell do you keep your phone?!"

"Sorry!" Rin apologises in a rushed tone.

"As soon as the barrier came down, we've been assaulted by a pack of small demons! We could handle that, but in a matter of seconds **that** big one appeared too!" the exorcist motions toward the biggest demon, "We contacted hq, but the back up squad was taking too long! So we thought about asking for your help!"

"I'll deal with it! Leave it to me!" Rin declares. Before taking his leave, he quickly turns to look back at May, "Is Yukio here too?" he asks Kawanaka.

"Yes, he's over there!" the exorcist answers while pointing out at his location, "He offered to act as a decoy so to give the wounded enough time to withdraw and take cover!"

May takes a look around till she finds him. She instantly grabs one of her guns, preparing to go to assist him.

"Be careful!" Rin advices her, before leaving.

May nods and starts running too. She approaches Yukio and helps him take down a few minor demons.

In that moment, Yukio takes notice of her presence, "Stand back! It's dangerous here!"

"Don't worry, it's okay!... I'm not afraid anymore." she tells him, smiling.

Yukio recognises her and his eyes widen in surprise. They keep fighting the low-level demons, while Rin takes care of the high-level one.

* * *

Once the battlefield is cleared, Mephisto makes his appearance popping out of thin air.

"Sir Pheles!" Kawanaka calls out.

"Phew, I finally managed to fix it..." Mephisto exclaims while walking toward the exorcists. The moment he's in front of them, he bows in apology, "Everyone! Please, accept my most sincere apologies for this inconvenience." and he slowly raises himself up again, "Unfortunately, I failed to notice that one of my barriers was about to collapse."

"How could a demon of that level manage to crawl out of it, though? It never happened before!" one of the exorcists wonders.

"...Well, it **is** the first time it happened **here**. But foreign branches have already been dealing with this kind of incidents for a while now... It was only to be expected that our turn would come too." Mephisto takes a look around until his gaze falls on May. He grins to himself and walks toward her, "Well, well, speak of the devil!... An exorcist from our fellow China Branch... What business brings you here?"

"My name is May Yang, Junior Second Class." she answers with a cold tone.

Yukio stares at her, remembering that at the time he met her for the first time she was still an exwire.

"Oh, I see!" Mephisto exclaims, "You are the Arch Knight Lucy Yang's granddaughter."

"I've been sent here as a representative of the China Branch... Given the current increasing in the number of demons breaking out of our barriers, the Vatican's council has agreed on giving the China Branch the permission to host this year's field tests of the Japan Branch's exorcist certification exam. I've come here to-" and she reaches for her bag in order to grasp a folder.

"I'm already aware of the council's decision, so there's no need for further explanations... I'm surprised that the China Branch would entrust such a fresh exorcist like you with this kind of task." May stares at him without saying anything. Mephisto breaks into a little grin again, "Well, all the highest rank exorcists must have their hands full nowadays so, probably, this is not that surprising at all." May's gaze turns even more cold, "...Mr. Okumura... As the man in charge of the exwires, I grant you full freedom to handle all the technical aspects concerning this matter with Ms. Yang, as well as with the rest of the teacher personnel... Is that okay?"

"...Understood."

"Perfect, then it's settled." Mephisto states and he turns to leave, but stops midway, "Oh, but before that... Since you're already here, would you please help the other Doctors tend to the wounded?"

"Sir..." Yukio sighs.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me..." and Mephisto walks away until he disappears from everyone's view.

"...Sorry, I'll try not to take too long." Yukio turns to face May.

"It's okay. Don't worry." she smiles at him.

"I can have her wait at our dorm, if you want." Rin offers. Yukio, surprised, turns toward him, "I mean, after you're done here, you're gonna need to go back there to grab a change... right?" Rin asks while staring at Yukio's dirty uniform.

"...Fine..." Yukio walks away. May keeps staring at him for a long moment, smiling.

* * *

Rin takes May to the dorm. They go to the kitchen. May takes a seat at the table, while Rin begins checking the contents of the kitchen's cupboards, looking for something to offer her to drink.

"Is oolong tea okay?"

"That's my favourite." May smiles.

"So... during that mission you met the Paladin too?"

"Yes, he was so great too. He could deal with a high-level demon on his own..." she comments, while Rin starts brewing the tea, "Forgive me for asking..." May begins, "Has something happened between Yukio and you?" at this, Rin stops moving, "Earlier, when I mentioned that you must be close... I noticed that your expression suddenly turned sad. And when you offered me to wait here for him... it felt like..." May lifts her gaze and notices that Rin's expression changed again at her words, "Sorry... It's just... I remember that Yukio told me that he looked up to his brother, so I wasn't expecting to feel such tension between the two of you..."

At these words, Rin is taken aback. Yukio looks up to him? He never heard this before.

"It's... It's not like we're in the middle of a fight or something." Rin tries to cover up, resuming his movements.

"I shouldn't have asked..."

"It's okay..."

* * *

After a while, Yukio gets back and walks into the kitchen of the dorm. As soon as he enters the room, Rin catches sight of him and the mood instantly turns awkward and tense.

"I'm gonna go train with Shura. So I'll leave you alone now." the half demon grabs his sword and carries it on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Rin." May thanks him.

As Rin walks past Yukio, they don't even look at each other. May senses that same feeling of tension between them again.

"...So, about that-" Yukio is about to talk, but May suddenly stands from her chair, walks toward him and stares at him straight in his eyes.

"I'm May Yang. Junior Second Class. Age seventeen... After three years of training as an exwire, I finally became a full-fledged exorcist a few days ago. And... I could make it only thanks to you..." Yukio is startled by the statement, "Everyone had given up on me since a long time... I was weak, I was the shame of my clan. I couldn't even properly hold a gun. I was scared of the demons. No one could understand what I needed when I was feeling like that... But that day, the person in front of me could. He said that he was scared of the demons too. Yet, he didn't run away, he didn't hesitate. He fought to protect me. He showed me that fear can be turned into strength... That day... you didn't just save my life. You... gave me a new one." Yukio is left totally speechless, "You're my hero..." May declares with a warm smile, "And I-"

"Stop it." Yukio interrupts her. May notices that he is starting to tremble, "You don't know what you're talking about. That person doesn't exist... It never existed."

May is shocked by Yukio's cold tone, "How can you say that?"

Yukio remembers Lucifer's words back when they met.

 _"You are **weak**."_

"Because I'm not strong."

After a few moments, Yukio walks toward the table of the kitchen, places his briefcase on it and starts talking again, "Now, about the exorcists' exam... Unless further changes, the Japan Branch has planned to perform the official written tests within five days starting new year and to perform the official field tests within the following week. In regard to the field tests, in these exceptional cases the hosting branch is always given the freedom to assign a supervisor, so if the China Branch has already-"

May slams a folder containing some documents onto the table, right in front of where Yukio was idly staring. He is startled by her sudden reaction.

"All the details are in there. You just need to fill the form and have all the teachers sign it. Then you'll have to hand it to the head of your Branch. The rest will be up to him." May states and then walks toward the door of the kitchen. She stops one step before it, "I don't care about what happened to make you believe that." May clutches her fists, "...All I know, is that you're wrong..." and she turns to face Yukio with a determined look on her face, "That day, **you** helped me... This time, **I** 'll help you remember who you really are." and she walks away.


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Secrets**

 **December 29th - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

Boys' dorm, new wing.

Rin walks into Ryuji, Konekomaru and Renzo's room.

"What's up, guys."

"What's up, Okumura!" Renzo greets him.

"Oh, hello there, Okumura." Konekomaru greets him with a smile.

"Oy..." Ryuji greets him, "We heard about the incident with the barrier yesterday. Sorry we couldn't come to help. We were dispatched by Mr. Kawanaka to the Southern District. He had us get rid of a pack of coal tars infesting the area."

"Nah, don't sweat it. We managed to handle it. No biggie." Rin states with an even tone and walks toward one of the beds, throwing himself on it with his back against the mattress and joining his hands behind his nape. He stares at the ceiling for a couple moments, "So... today you guys are gonna head to Kyoto."

"Yeah!" Konekomaru answers excitedly.

"Oh, please, don't remind me..." Renzo mutters.

"Are you really sure that you don't want to join us, Okumura?" Konekomaru asks him.

"Well, three days of vacation would be cool. But I'm really behind with studying for the written tests and stuff, so I think I had better stay here and work my ass off." Rin answers with an even more flat tone.

Ryuji notices that something is bugging him, "You okay?..."

"Hm?"

"...You look kinda off. Is something bothering you?"

After a few moments, Rin answers, "It's nothing."

"Anyway..." Konekomaru is the one who breaks the silence next, "I heard Kamiki and Moriyama are going to visit the Meiji Shrine on New Year. You should at least go with them! Even if you have to study, a little breather won't hurt!" he proposes to his friend.

"Yeah..."

"Waah! Izumo in a kimono..." Renzo's eyes literally sparkle, "You **totally** have to go! I want you to take some photos for me, pal, got it?"

"Talking about the exorcist exam," Ryuji interrupts, "I heard they're planning to hold it around the first or second week of January."

"Yeah... I heard that too." Konekomaru confirms.

Ryuji turns to face Rin, noticing that his gaze is lost in the void above him.

* * *

After the teachers' meeting, Yukio leaves the conference room, along with the other instructors. He stops by the door to put a folder inside his briefcase. The moment he's done, Lightning walks out of the room too. As soon as he spots him, Yukio stares at him. Lightning flashes him a smile. In that moment, Shura pops in front of Yukio, breaking the two guys' eye connection.

"So... what's yar plans for New Year?" Shura asks him. The boy sighs and turns to walk away. Shura crosses her hands behind her head and starts walking by his side.

"I'll probably be busy." Yukio plainly answers.

"Ah? Ya kiddin' me? The only thing yar supposed to be busy with durin' this period is the exam schedule. And we just took care of that. So, now, what could ya be busy with?"

They reach the end of the hallway, "Sorry, I'll be heading this way." Yukio states and turns to walk away, but before he does Shura grabs him and headlocks him, "Shura!"

"Yar not puttin' yarself into some **troublesome** situation, are ya?" she asks him with a serious tone.

"Why would you think that?"

"Dunno. But I've noticed Rin's been actin' pretty weird lately. In particular... since the day after that Christmas party." and she side-glares at Yukio, "He's been kinda spacin' out durin' our training sessions. So unlike of him... Do ya know what could be troublin' him?" but Yukio doesn't answer. He takes the chance to free himself from the woman, "Do ya know if **he** has plans for New Year?"

Yukio takes a deep breath, "Hopefully, none. All he should be focusing on right now is study. Until he succeeds in getting his exorcist qualification, the execution order will still be pending over his head. He already skipped his training on Christmas, he shouldn't be wasting any more time."

"Ow, come on. Yar always blabbin' about that! Rest is part of the training too! Let him forget about that execution crap just for one day!"

"Unfortunately, he forgets all the time, so someone has to think about it **twice** to compensate."

"Hahaha! Yeah, ya do just that!" Shura laughs. A few moments of silence follow, "Really... Something's happened between ya two. Am I right?"

"I should be going now." Yukio cuts off and turns to walk away.

"Yukio." Shura calls him and he stops, "Whatever yar doin', be careful." and after hearing her words, Yukio resumes his walking, "Anyway, we teachers are gonna hit the usual on New Year! If yar free, yar welcome to join us!" the woman proposes him.

Yukio smirks, "Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I would be allowed to do that. I'm still underage, after all."

"Oh? Hahaha! Now that comforts me. Ya usually forget. Glad to know yar still capable to remember that once in a while." Shura smiles.

"New Year, huh?" he whispers to himself, as soon as he has distanced enough from the woman.

* * *

Shiemi, Paku and Izumo are sitting at the Academy's cafeteria.

"We can change at my place! This way I can introduce Nori to my mother!" Shiemi proposes to her friends.

"Your place? You mean... the exorcist supply shop?" Paku inquires.

"Not exactly there. We can use my room-"

"Room? Is that how you call it?" Izumo interrupts her.

"W-Well..."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Paku asks with a curious tone.

"It's essentially a garden storehouse. Or, at least, that's what it should be... Or... that's what it looks like from the outside..." Izumo tries to describe it.

"Huh?" Paku is even more confused.

Izumo recalls a memory from when she visited it the last time, "L-Let's say that... you'll understand the moment you'll **see** it!"

"Aww?!... Kamiki! So are you saying that it's okay? Are we going to change **there**?" Shiemi realizes what Izumo's implying and jumps on her seat while reaching forward to grab one of the girl's hands with both her owns.

"Yeah, I am. Just, don't make a fuss about it!" Izumo tries to conceal her blushing face as best as she can.

"Thank you so much!" Shiemi thanks her. In that moment, she lifts her gaze and sees Rin walking nearby, "Rin!" she calls out and waves at him.

Rin waves back at her and reaches the girls. He takes a seat at their table. Shiemi immediately starts to explain the girls' plan for New Year's night to him.

"So, after we're ready, we can meet at the Academy's gate and we'll go to the Meiji Shrine together!" Shiemi concludes with a smile.

"Actually, I..." Rin slightly lowers his head.

"Oh... Is there any problem?" Shiemi is taken aback by Rin's reaction. He's usually all for party's.

"...No... It' okay... Just let me know the time." the boy tries to force a smile on his face.

"...Uh-huh! Then I'll have Kamiki call you when we're done." Shiemi turns toward Izumo, looking for her approval.

"Buy a phone already!" Izumo comments, feigning annoyance.

"Oh, we should invite Yuki too!"

"I... I don't think he'll accept this time. He's in charge of organizing the exams, so he got to meet with the other teachers and stuff." Rin tries to justify him.

"Even on New Year day?" Shiemi notices that Rin looks distant, "Rin..."

* * *

Yukio is walking through the corridors of the Academy as Lightning approaches him.

"Yukio Okumura!... You wanted to see me?"

* * *

Yukio brings Lightning to his teacher's private room, "Sorry for taking your time. I'll get straight to the point," he shows the man a file, "Misumi Tadashi, he was a monk at the Southern Cross Boys' Monastery. The place where my brother and I grew up..." and he puts the file on his desk, gazing away from Lightning, "The day he passed away, we went back to the monastery for his funeral. And after the function, I happened to overhear something... "

 _"Misumi was prepared. There's nothing we could have done."_

Yukio places a hand on the file, "This official report states that he died for an acute heart failure... But... he was **prepared**... That's rather strange, don't you think?"

 _After overhearing the monks' conversation, Yukio walks back to where Misumi's coffin is placed to inspect the man's body and behind his neck he finds a peculiar mark._

At this, Yukio picks his tablet and shows Lightning a photo of the contract of Morinath's symbol on Misumi's neck, "This mark proves... that Misumi Tadashi didn't actually die for natural causes, but that he was killed by the demon he formed the contract of Morinath with." as Yukio explains Lightning attentively stares at him, "And to have the demon take the contractor's life, he must have broken the terms specified in the contract he signed. Meaning he either talked about something he shouldn't have on his own free will... or was forced to do it by someone..."

 _"We should never have invited them!"_

 _"There was no way we could stop Lightning-He's an Arch Knight!"_

"...You were the one who forced Misumi to break the contract... Lewin Light." Yukio concludes.

Lightning remains in silence for a few seconds. Then he breaks into a loud laugh. In the end, he lets his usual smirk show on his face, "Now, that sounds like an accusation..."

At this point, Yukio shows Lightning a copy of a printed document. Lightning's eyes widen.

"This is a registry of the Japan Branch staff. Kyodo Naoya. Nagatomo Seishiro... Misumi Tadashi. Monks at the Southern Cross Boys' Monastery. The document states that they were assigned to this place roughly around the same time. The time... of the Blue Night incident..." Yukio stares at Lightning for a long moment, "I know that you're investigating the Illuminati and their connection to the Blue Night... I'll be blunt. I want you to let me join the investigation."

"Now I get it." Lightning's serious expression vanishes, once again replaced by his previous smirk, "So you're interested in the Blue Night too. I guess it makes sense. You and your brother were born around that time, after all. So it's understandable that you'd want to discover the truth behind that incident..."

"I can grant you my help." Yukio states.

"...And what kind of help could you grant me?" Lightning asks, but the boy just stares at him, "Oh, I see. Of course... We're talking about Yukio Okumura, the youngest person to become an exorcist in the whole Order's history. It sure takes a genius to reach such a great result in such a short time... Indeed, having someone like you as a partner for my investigation could be a total blast... That's all good but... I only have one question... Why are you **actually** interested in this incident?" at this question, Yukio instantly tenses. They keep staring at each other as the atmosphere around them grows heavier and heavier as the seconds pass. After a while, Lightning puts on a more relaxed smile, "It's okay. You don't need to answer. Relax!" and he gives Yukio a pat on his shoulder. In the end, the man makes his way to the door, "Thank you for your offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline it."

"...W-Wait-"

Lightning simply waves at him, walking out of the room. Yukio grits his teeth, staring at the now closed door in front of him.

* * *

Ryuji and the others are ready to set for their journey to Kyoto. As they're walking out of the dorm, Ryuji tries to get a call of Lightning. The man has just walked away from his meeting with Yukio and is still wandering around the Academy's corridors. In that moment, his phone rings.

"Why hello there, my partner in crime!" he greets his apprentice.

"Partner in...?!" and Ryuji sighs, "...Is it really okay for me to be taking these three days of vacation, after all?"

"Hahaha! It is! It is! Don't worry! I already told you. I'll be spending that time sleeping..." Lightning reassures him.

"Don't forget to eat and to shower too, once in a while." Ryuji suggests him.

Lightning laughs, "Roger, **mom**! See you when you get back!... Happy New Year!"

And he hangs up the call. As he resets his walking, he remembers his meeting with Yukio and what they said.

 _"This is a registry of the Japan Branch staff."_

"I had to ask for a special permission to consult that registry..." Lightning mumbles to himself, "Yukio Okumura... Someone of his rank should not be allowed to even access the Underground Library... You granted him the freedom to look at **those** files on purpose, didn't you?... Mephisto Pheles... What are you aiming at?"


	4. New Year's Night

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - New Year's night**

 **December 31th - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

It's New year's night. Izumo, Shiemi and Paku are gathered in the garden storehouse of the exorcist shop and are helping each other wearing their kimonos. They laugh and share some small talk.

As soon as Izumo is done, she walks outside of the little building. As she's staring at the night sky, she spots something at the corner of her eye and turns toward it. A familiar figure is walking out of the shop. Izumo briefly turns to look inside the garden storehouse at her back, where Shiemi is busy helping Paku tie her koshihimo. Silently Izumo makes her way toward the shop to reach the woman who's still standing in front of it.

"Oh, Izumo! Are you girls done changing?"

"I am. Moriyama is almost done helping Paku with her kimono... Then she's last."

"She was so excited about having you change at her place!... A lonely girl like her... Who would've thought that in less than one year she'd be bringing **two** friends here?"

"...That's not the only progress she's made during that time."

 _"But since I started going to cram school, I've made friends and experienced joyful things and sad things and fun things and hard things..."  
_

"...I acknowledge that..."

"If you really do... then why aren't you letting her take the exorcist exam?" Izumo asks the woman.

"...Did Shiemi tell you something?"

"She didn't... but..."

"...You really are a good girl..." the woman smiles.

"I thought... that when you asked me to look after her... You meant as a **friend**... but as a **comrade** as well."

 _"...and everyone taught me there's a wide world out there. These nine months, I've been totally absorbed by it!"  
_  
"...The day Shiemi asked for my permission to take the exam..." the woman begins to explain, "I was happy... There's nothing I care about more than seeing her fulfill her dreams..."

"Then..."

"I told her... that if she wanted to become an exorcist... I wouldn't be against it."

"W-What...? So... it was **her** decision to not take the exam?!"

"Not exactly... I'm sorry... But I can't tell you more about it..."

"...She said something like that too..."

"All I can say... is that if one day she'll decide to chase that dream again... I'll still be by her side... I'll always be..." the woman concludes, lifting her gaze to the starry sky. Izumo just stares back at her in silence.

* * *

Rin is waiting at the Academy's gate when Shiemi, Izumo and Paku approach him.

"Rin!" Shiemi calls for him, waving her hand.

"Hey, there!" he replies while waving back at her.

"Three girls and only one guy... Now, this is so lame!" Izumo mutters, crossing her arms.

"For your information, I'm not gonna be the **only** guy! Godaiin said he's gonna bring a couple of his friends too!" Rin objects.

"Oh, that's reassuring..."

Shiemi understands that Yukio's not gonna come with them. Rin turns toward her and both their expressions turn sad.

* * *

The group meets with Godaiin and his small crew at the entrance of the shrine.

"Hey! Okumura!" Godaiin calls out.

They enjoy their time until the moment of the fireworks arrives. Rin and Shiemi are next to each other. At first they smile while watching the show over their heads.

"Rin... Is there really nothing that we can do for Yuki?" Shiemi asks him not averting her gaze from the sky.

"I... don't know." Rin answers. The girl turns to face him, while he keeps staring at the fireworks, "I don't know what to think anymore. He's my little brother... But it's like he's turning into a complete stranger by the day." a sad smirk lines his lips.

"This is so wrong..." Shiemi comments.

At this, Rin lowers his gaze, "Sometimes, I can't help but feel that we're completely falling apart and... it scares me."

"Rin..." Shiemi notices the sad note in Rin's last words.

"Sorry... Didn't mean to make you feel down." Rin turns to face Shiemi and tries to smile.

After a few seconds, she grabs one of Rin's hands. He stares at her and she stares back at him, offering him her silent comfort.

"So" Godaiin interrupts the moment, "Okumura, Kamiki... Your exorcist exam is close by. I... wish you good luck! Even if I'm sure you're not gonna need it, you're so awesome. I know you're gonna make it!"

"Actually," a new voice joins in, "considering the amount of studying and training that my brother has been skipping lately, I think he could use some of that luck." Yukio states as he walks toward the group.

"Yuki?!" Shiemi exclaims in surprise, "How did you find out that we were here?"

"Kuro told me." Yukio says with a smile.

"W-What...?" Shiemi's eyes widen, alongside everyone else's, "...I thought we humans weren't supposed to understand Kuro... Unlike... Rin." she concludes.

* * *

 _Before going out, Rin is in his dorm's room and is writing a message for Yukio on a paper. Kuro jumps on the desk and reads it._

 _"You're leaving a message for Yukio? Is he coming back home today?" the cat asks Rin._

 _"Nah, you're right..." Rin sadly comments, "I'm wasting my time." and he shoves the paper into a drawer of the desk, "I'm going out." he tells Kuro while putting on a plush._

 _"Have fun!" Kuro wishes him before Rin takes his leave._

 _After a while, Yukio comes back to the dorm and walks into Rin's and his room. He takes a look around and notices that Rin's uniform is hanging on one of the coat hangers so he guesses that the boy has gone out to celebrate New Year. Yukio turns to walk away but Kuro, who's sleeping on Rin's bed, hears him open the door and wakes up at the noise in surprise, "Yukio is **back**?!"_

 _As the boy is about to leave the room, the cat meows to get his attention and guides him to the drawer, where Yukio finds the paper Rin wrote him and reads it._

* * *

"Of course I can't... I'm just kidding." Yukio smiles. But Rin understands how things actually went. After the fireworks, the group takes a walk outside the shrine. Godaiin and his friends go check some of the booths nearby. After a while, Shiemi grabs Izumo and Paku, "Guys! We're going to check that booth over there!"

"Hey! What are you-" Izumo tries to argue as she's dragged away by Shiemi, alongside Paku. Rin and Yukio are left alone, walking through the booths.

"...Just so you know," Rin starts off after a few moments, to break the silence, "I haven't skipped my study plan for today. Yeah, I pushed my scriptures' review to tomorrow but I made sure to complete my simulation test before going out."

"I see." Yukio comments in a plain, emotionless tone.

"So... you and the teachers had that reunion about the exorcist exam? How did it go?" Rin casually asks while putting his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"The China Branch proposal has officially been approved. Since most of the demons activities have been registered around the city of Shanghai, the field test for the exorcist certification exam will be held there." Yukio politely explains.

After a while, Rin takes the word again, "Shanghai, huh?" and he crosses his hands behind his head, "So this will be my first time traveling overseas. Well, not that I ever travelled a lot in my life to begin with... I wonder if we're gonna meet that girl again." and he randomly looks at Yukio. But the younger teen doesn't react.

Rin remembers May's words.

 _"I'd do anything to repay him for saving me."_

"Yukio..."

"The outcome of this exam is the key..." Yukio interrupts him, "Through successfully passing the field test you'll meet the most important condition that the Grigori have put on you. As a result, the execution order will be revoked and you will officially be recognized as a weapon of the Order."

"I know..."

"...For all this time, I've been arrogant enough to believe that I could influence that. But I was wrong... It's **your** fate. You're the only one who can determine its course..."

At these words, Rin freezes on his steps. Yukio stops soon after.

 _"Sometimes, I can't help but feel that we're completely falling apart."_

"We should go find Shiemi and the others." Yukio says, turning away. Rin, still unable to move, stares at his parting figure for a long moment.

 _"And... it scares me."_

* * *

 **January 1st - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

Mephisto's office. May is back in the Japan Branch to take back the exorcist certification exam form that the teachers compiled.

"So you just travelled all the way to the Japan Branch to collect this form and now you have to go back straight away? Oh my! I feel for you, my dear." Mephisto exclaims while signing the paper.

"Our current situation is just as tragic. It can't be helped." May comments.

Mephisto signs the last page of the form and puts his pen down. He crosses his hands under his chin and stares at May, who stares back at him with wary eyes.

"I know that the China Branch doesn't consider me one of their most trustworthy allies." Mephisto begins, "They're not the only ones. To be precise, not a single one out of all of them have ever **completely** trusted me at all. A demon's always going to remain a demon... Are they right? Well, of course they are."

"That's because a demon will never be able to change its very own nature."

"Oh, that's right. But doesn't that apply to humans as well?"

"But humans-"

"Can they **really** change their nature?" and May is taken aback but Mephisto's question, "All that humans are capable of doing is to **affect** it in order to pursue their goals. But, in the end, they can never **change** it at all."

Mephisto's statement brings May to remember Yukio's words the time they met.

 _"I was alone and weak."_

 _"I'm still weak."_

"I have a goal too." Mephisto keeps explaining, "I chose to be an ally of humanity. I gave them knowledge, I gave them the means to stand a chance against their longtime natural enemies... I affected my very own nature in order to pursue my goal... Doesn't that makes me worthy of trust?" he asks the girl. She stares at him, considering his words for a few moments. Mephisto grabs the papers he just finished signing and hands them to her. Under the form, there's a brown folder. The girl notices it, "May Yang... Would **you** be willing to give me yours?"

They stare at each other for a long moment. May grabs both the paper and the folder Mephisto handed her.


	5. The day of the exam

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The day of the exam**

 **January 10th - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

Five days after the written tests, the exwires are gathered in their cram school classroom.

"So... It is with great pleasure that today I, Mephisto Pheles, head of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross, announce that all of you exwires have officially passed the written tests with full marks!... Congratulations!... Now that you showed us the efficiency of your intellectual skills, all that's left to do, my aspiring exorcists, is to prove your combat ability! For this, as some of you may have already heard, the Japan Branch has chosen to welcome the proposal of our fellow China Branch and to locate this year's field tests in Shanghai... Now, I'll let your teacher in charge to brief you about the details... Mr. Okumura, would you please..."

Yukio waits for Mephisto to walk away from the desk and takes his place, one single paper in his hand, "For this test, each exwire will be assigned to a specific temple and their objective will be to neutralize every demon that is infesting it... In order to succeed in the exam, each candidate will have to prove their masterhood in the Meister title or titles they applied for. Candidates who have applied for the Knight Meister will only be allowed to use swords. Candidates who have applied for the Tamer Meister will only be allowed to use their familiars. If a candidate has applied for both, they will be allowed to use swords **and** familiars. And so on... One supervisor will be assigned to each candidate, who will assist with the combat too. The supervisors will judge the overall performance of the candidates and give a final score." after this Yukio walks toward the students seats, "Now, I'm going to hand you a form..." and he begins to give said papers to each of them, "This form is personal for each one of you. In the fourth paragraph, you'll find the name of the teacher you've been paired with... Please, make sure to properly read it before the time of the departure."

* * *

When the explanation is over, Rin and the others walk outside and discuss about it.

"So, China, huh?" Ryuji comments while staring at his form.

"Guys!" in that moment, Shiemi approaches them.

"Oy, Moriyama!" Renzo greets the girl.

"So... today is the day." she smiles at her friends.

"Yes, we're gonna leave in a few hours." Konekomaru explains.

"Everyone... I wish you good luck for your exorcist certification exam!" Shiemi declares, "Do your best!... I'll be cheering for you!" and she holds her fist up, smiling at each one of them.

"Yeah... Thanks." Izumo says, slightly lowering her gaze.

"Thanks... Shiemi." Rin stares at her with a small smile.

* * *

 **January 10th - Shanghai, China**

Upon their arrival, they meet with a group of Chinese exorcists captained by Quian Li Yang. May is by the man's side.

Quian Li walks toward the group, briefly bowing at them, "Welcome to Shanghai, exorcists and exwires of the Japan Branch. I'm Quian Li Yang, Senior First Class. I'm the official representative of the China Branch. On behalf of my branch, allow me to thank you for accepting to lend us your precious assistance."

"Yukio Okumura, Intermediate First Class." Yukio steps in and introduces himself to Quian Li, bowing at him, "I'm the official examiner and leader in charge of the exwires. We look forward to cooperating with you." and the two of them shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Okumura." Quian Li states with a pleased smile.

In the back row of the group, the exwires are quiet. Renzo in particular. His gaze falls on Takara and he starts staring at him.

"Something bothering you?" Ryuji asks Renzo.

"Oh, it's nothing! Don't mind me!" the boy replies with a smile, putting one hand behind his nape.

"I was surprised too they'd send **him** along with us. I heard Takara already ran his exorcist certification exam in another branch a few days ago... Not sure about the details tough." Ryuji comments, taking a look at the boy standing a few steps away from them.

"Well, this exam is essentially a support mission, so he was probably sent to help in case of emergence." Konekomaru explains. Renzo keeps staring at Takara, his glare stayed.

Rin is standing a little away from the rest of his friends. He's quietly taking a look around the area as his gaze falls on a familiar figure. Upon recognizing May, Rin greets the girl waving a hand at her, "Oy, May!"

"Rin!" and the girl walks toward him, "We meet again!"

"Huh? Do you know her?" Ryuji asks as he and the other two Kyoto's boys approach them.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." May smiles and bows at the exwires, "I'm May Yang, Junior Second Class. I was assigned to mediate between our branches in regards of this special collaboration."

"Our pleasure!" Renzo smiles at her, slightly blushing at the pleasant sight.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Yang." Izumo says.

"Please, just call me May!" May gently begs her and everyone else.

"Pleasure to meet you **again** , my dear!" Mephisto announces, making his infamous appearance out of thin air.

"Mephisto?!" Rin's exclamation summarizes everyone's surprise at Mephisto's unexpected arrival.

"Guten Tag, my soon-to-become exorcists!... No need to be so surprised! As the head of the Academy, it is my duty to attend the exorcist certification exam!"

"Sir Pheles?" one of the teachers calls for him, "We've been waiting for you! This way, please!"

"My, my, I understand now what you meant when you said that the situation here is... **tragic**..." and Mephisto shares a quick glare with May, "Well, I'll be going... See you all again at the end of your examination... I wish you the best of luck!..." Mephisto concludes before walking away.

"I have to go too, now... Good luck, everyone!" May bows at them again before walking away.

"Thanks, May." Rin smiles at her, staring at the girl as she reaches a group of Chinese exorcists.

In that moment, Shura pops out from behind Rin's back and, unnoticed, in one swift move headlocks him, "Maaan, so today's the big day!"

"Shuraaaa!" Rin struggles to escape her forceful grip.

"So excited... How ya feelin'? Ya ready to step into the next level of yar 'Road to the Paladin' quest?"

"...And it looks like you'll be the one accompanying me through it." Rin sighs, letting his effort to release himself die away.

"Well, I'm the one who taught ya swordsmanship and all. Who else did ya assume they'd pair ya with, nya?"

"Tough luck, huh." Rin smiles and, in the end, Shura lets him go, only keeping one of her arms around the boy's neck.

Meanwhile, May reaches Yukio and they start talking about exam's matters.

"Mr. Playboy four-eyes for ya." Shura comments with a pleased tone while looking at them from the distance. Rin turns toward the scene too.

"They have a past. Or something like that." Rin comments, looking slightly sad.

"Whut?" Shura exclaims in a surprised tone.

"They met on a mission a couple years ago." at these words, Shura notices the sad look in Rin's eyes.

"Rin." and he turns toward her, "Today is yar day. And not in just one sense."

Rin remembers Yukio's words.

 _"It's your fate, Rin. You're the only one who can determine its course."_

"Yeah... I know that."

"Clear yar mind. Focus on the fightin'." and Rin absentmindedly nods at her, "I got yar back."

"Exwires! This way, please!" Yukio calls out and they all make their way toward the rest of the exorcists. As they reach the spot, Yukio picks a paper out of his briefcase, "The form you've been provided with earlier was meant to serve as a summary of this mission's basic points. The rest of the details will be given to you by your supervisors throughout the actual operation... I'll go through this mission's combinations again: Ms. Angeline, Miwa... Mr. Kawanaka, Kamiki... Ms. Kirigakure, Okumura... Mr. Light, Shima... Mr. Tsubaki, Suguro... Any questions?"

"Me and Lewin Light? Hahaha! This exam is gonna be fun!" Renzo comments, looking all but pleased by the combination. Lightning grins at him.

"What kind of demons are we gonna deal with?" Konekomaru asks while raising a hand.

"Mainly dragonflies. Water type demons." Yukio politely answers.

"Me, Lewin Light and a bunch of bugs? Hahaha!... This exam is gonna be hell..." Renzo comments, this time plainly terrorized.

"Be strong, Shima..." Ryuji tries to encourage him.

"Our thoughts will be with you..." Konekomaru adds, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Well then, if that's all... Take position next to your assigned supervisors..." Yukio orders and each exwire walks by their appointed teacher, "Get ready... Go!"

And the pairs separate, each heading towards their locations as the exam officially begins.

* * *

After a while, Quian Li receives a communication through his earphone, "What?... Jade Temple?... I see..." as soon as the call is over, he turns toward Mephisto and the rest of the exorcists waiting at the meeting point for the exwires to complete their mission, "Looks like the barrier protecting the Jade Temple has just fallen... and... the Akitsu came out of it..."

"The Akitsu..." Yukio recalls the familiar name.

"I'm the one in charge of repairing the barriers around this area..." Quian Li declares, "I have to go there and fix it..." and he moves to walk away.

"You can borrow a couple of our Doctors and bring them with you..." Mephisto proposes and Quian Li stops midway, "Mr. Okumura... I want you to join Mr. Yang as well..." unnoticed, Quian Li's turns to glare at Yukio, a small smirk forming on his face.

"...But-" Yukio starts off.

"It's an order..." Mephisto interrupts him, "Don't forget that the main reason we're here is to offer our **assistance** to the China Branch... Don't worry... If any of the exwires will complete their mission and be back here before your return, **I** will collect their scores... I am the headmaster, it's my faculty as much as the exam officers."

Quian Li turns toward May, "Ms. Yang, as my vice, I want you to stay here with Sir Pheles."

May looks at Mephisto, they share an accomplice look and the girl nods back at Quian Li, "Yes... sir."

Quian Li, Yukio and two Doctors start heading toward the Jade Temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, the exwires are all doing fine with their missions. Aside Rin, who has a hard time focusing on the battle. Shura notices it.

"Rin! Behind ya!" she warns him.

Rin turns to slice off the demon approaching him.

"Crap!" Rin swears, while wiping some sweat off his face with the back of his free hand, "Hey, Shura!..." and she turns to listen to him, "About my 'Road to the Paladin' quest thing... or how you call it... So... if today I'm gonna score big and make it to exorcist... After that, am I really supposed to acquire **every** single rank of that long-ass chart before I can become a Paladin?..."

"...And not only those." Shura smirks, fighting her own share of little demons.

"Huh?"

They both keep fighting to clear all the building.

* * *

Lightning is assisting Renzo. The boy can't contain his fear for all the demonic bugs but tries his best to fight. At times, Yamantaka, his familiar, wouldn't obey his orders and after a while Shima begins to inwardly wonder about it.

"The infamous Yamantaka!... The high-level myo-o demon! How fascinating..." Lightning comments after Renzo has slayed another pack of small demons through the power of his familiar.

"Thanks..." Renzo nervously smiles, preparing to cast a new attack.

"...And those must be the infamous black flames, right?"

"Yeah... They burn only a demon's soul... leaving their body intact." Renzo explains, showing an example to Lightning by killing a dragonfly that was about to reach him.

"How did someone like **you** get such familiar?... Oh, no offence!" Lightning smiles while casting one of his own familiars against an approaching mid-level dragonfly demon.

"Well... You can say it was by chance... Yamantaka is my family principal idol... I inherited it because I was born around the time my older brother died. He was his previous master..."

"So that's his rule of inheritance... I see..." Lightning whispers to himself.

"Damn it!" Renzo swears as Yamantaka refuses to obey his commands once again.

"What's wrong?" Lightning notices that something's off.

"It takes a lot of energy to control his power... He used to literally drain me up till not long ago... So I've been training hard over the last weeks to build more stamina... and up till the last time I summoned him, I was doing a lot better... But he's been acting weird today... It's like he's not... **responding** to my commands..." Renzo explains, casting new flames against a new pack of dragonflies, "Hehehe... I wonder if my phobia of bugs has something to do with this... Hehe..." he nervously laughs.

Lightning doesn't comment at this, but can't help to have a weird feeling about it.

* * *

Back to Quian Li, Yukio and the two Doctors. As soon as they reach the Jade Temple, on the outside they find two wounded Chinese exorcists laying on the ground, "Over there!" Adachi, one of the Doctors, calls out while running toward them. Yamagami, the other Doctor, and Yukio follow him. The two teachers prepare to tend to one of the exorcists, while Yukio walks toward the other.

"...Mr. Okumura. You're a Dragoon too, right?" Quian Li asks him, pointing at Yukio's guns on his back, "I can deal with the Akitsu on my own, but I'll need help with all the minor demons that will try to protect it. Could you come with me?... The Doctors will take care of the wounded here..."

"Yes, sir..." Yukio states, reaching for one of his guns.

As soon as they walk inside the temple, the Akitsu is not there. The main hall is completely empty.

Yukio walks in front of Quian Li to take a look around and feels that something is off. In that moment, he hears Quian Li, at his back, starting to chant something in Chinese. Yukio turns toward him as he ends summoning a dragon demon.

* * *

On the outside, Adachi and Yamagami have splitted themselves to check on the two wounded exorcists.

"This one doesn't look like he was badly hurt..." Adachi comments.

"This one neither..." Yamagami adds.

In a blink of an eye, the two Chinese exorcists, who are two Knights, wake up and with a swift move simultaneously knock the two Doctors unconscious.

* * *

The dragon demon summoned by Quian Li stares at Yukio. The second later, it disappears, leaving its place to a familiar figure. Yukio's eyes widen.

"Father?"

"Hey, Yukio." Shiro smiles at the boy.

"What... Why are you here?"

Shiro takes a few steps toward him.

"Dear me, just look at how much you've grown."

"I-Is that... Is that really you?" Yukio stammers, confused.

"You're an adult now, so I don't intend... to fool you..."

Those familiar words paralize Yukio to the core.

"Do you want to know the **truth**?" Shiro asks with a smile.


	6. Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Truth and lies**

"The truth?" Yukio asks his father, a serious face.

"Yeah, don't you want to hear it?"

"Will you really... tell me about it?" and Yukio slightly lowers his gaze.

Shiro smiles, "Of course, son."

"...And will you tell me right here and now..." Yukio states while raising his gun at Shiro, "...or would you rather wait till I joined the Illuminati before doing it?"

"You..." Shiro flashes a terrified gaze back at the boy.

" **Shen**. The shapeshifter dragon demon with the power to create mirages. A water type dragon. Yang clan's element." Yukio uncovers the secret behind the mirage in front of his eyes, revealing Quian Li's trick.

"H-How... How could you-" the Chinese man stammers in an unsteady voice.

Yukio remembers May's words back when they were talking out of the Jade Temple after the mission.

 _"They are important creatures to us. They're very fascinating. You should take the time to study them, someday."_

Yukio shoots at the mirage of Shiro, making it disappear.

"Why?... The Illuminati are offering you **salvation**! Our commander, Lucifer, is offering **it** to you! Why don't you want it?!" Quian Li begins to panic.

In that moment, the two Chinese Knights who knocked the Japanese exorcists unconscious appear in the hall, walking out from behind two pillars set on opposite sides of the room. They start to run toward Yukio simultaneously, preparing to attack him. Yukio swiftly turns his gun to aim at one of them, the closest one, and shoots him. The moment the bullet pierces the Knight's shoulder, he fades into thin air. Yukio realizes that the exorcist was merely a mirage created by Quian Li's dragon demon, Shen, just like Shiro.

While staring at the scene, Quian Li remembers the promise he made to Lucifer.

 _"Mr. Lucifer... I-I'm not going to disappoint you!"_

"I will..." Quian Li's tone recovers a bit of stability. He clenches his teeth, deciding that he was not going to let the desperation get the best of him yet. He starts to chant another prayer, this time to summon his most powerful dragon demon, a blue dragon. Meanwhile, Yukio shoots down the second Knight, a mirage as well. He then points his gun at the dragon demon that Quian Li had just summoned, taking the aim to shoot it. The demon is faster than him, and one of its water attacks gets to Yukio before he can fire his weapon, hitting it and sending it away.

As the boy's about to grasp his second gun, the dragon casts a new water attack against him. As the hit is about to reach him, a shot fired from somewhere else intercepts it and nullifies it. Quian Li and Yukio both turn towards the main entrance of the hall, gasping in surprise as they find out that the one who shot the bullet was May, the gun that she's holding between her hands still smoking.

* * *

Rin is the first of the exwires to complete his mission. He and Shura walk back to the meeting point to find only Mephisto waiting for them. The Demon King spots their approaching figures and, as soon as they reach him, greets Rin's glorious return, "As expected, the son of Satan made it back first! Congratulations on completing your exam!"

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Rin ignores him and takes a look at the empty area.

"The barrier surrounding the Jade Temple has suddenly collapsed... and Mr. Yang has been summoned to repair it... I sent Mr. Okumura and the medical squad to assist him."

"We're done. Should we go there too?" Rin asks.

"Oh, I'm sure they can handle it. Don't worry!" Mephisto answers with a small grin. Rin is still busy looking around, but Shura doesn't fail to notice it.

* * *

Back to the Jade Temple.

"You..." Quian Li stares at May, his eyes filled with rage.

"So it was true. You're with the Illuminati. You, traitor... The China Branch will know the truth!" May declares while lowering her gun.

"You pitiful **excuse** for an exorcist... Like I'd let such a **weak** and **useless** being like you interfere with my plan!" Quian Li screams at the top of his lungs.

"Your words... can't hurt me anymore." May's tone is resolved as she slowly raises her gun again, pointing it at the man. Before she can fire a bullet, Yukio reaches her and lowers her weapon with his hand.

Meanwhile, the blue dragon, under Quian Li's order, launches another attack. Yukio pulls May away and they take cover behind an altar nearby to dodge the shot.

"Stay here, I'll deal with him." Yukio orders May.

"I can help you!" she retorts.

In that moment, the altar is destroyed by a more powerful water attack and they're left defenceless. The dragon demon generates a water vortex which is used to entrap May and drag her toward Quian Li's position.

"May!" Yukio screams as he stands on his feet and points his gun to Quian Li.

"I... I can't go back like this. They're gonna- Mr. Lucifer's gonna... I won't allow this!" Quian Li begins to panic again. The dragon, now standing by the man's side, is still keeping hold of May through his water vortex.

Yukio turns to stare at May. She stares back at him and, after a few moments, they exchange a small nod of understanding.

"...All right." Yukio slowly lowers his gun, facing Quian Li again, "Let the girl go and I'll follow you."

"D-Do you think I'll fall for that trick?" Quian Li stammers.

Yukio grins, "You got it wrong... I won't join you for the sake of the girl. I **want** to know the truth."

"B-But..." Quian Li's eyes widen at Yukio's unexpected declaration.

"...I don't recall ever stating that I wasn't interested in your offer." Yukio starts to explain. Quian Li is taken even more aback, "Earlier I merely asked **when** you would've been willing to tell me about the truth. It was you who thought of it as a sign of refusal on my account. And, from then, you didn't really give me a chance to make my intentions clear." Yukio adds with a cold tone.

"So... you..."

"Trying to figure the truth out on my own during these last weeks has brought me to nothing. I've been willing to join you for a while now... but I'm a cautious type, so I didn't feel like having a double agent mediate between us... All this time, I've been waiting for someone from **inside** your organization to make a move."

"E-Even so... I can't let her go." and the man turns toward May, "Not after she heard all of this."

"I'm sure that she won't tell anything. I saved her life once. She'd do anything to repay me for that... Isn't that right, May?" Yukio asks the girl.

She stares at him for a few seconds, then turns to face Quian Li, "...He's right. I'd do anything to repay my debt."

Quian Li isn't totally convinced though.

"I'm going to follow you on my own free will." Yukio clarifies, "I'm not asking you to spare the girl as a condition. As I said, I saved her life in the past. I'd feel sorry if that'd go to waste." the boy concludes.

"...Then, so be it." Quian Li states. With a gesture of his hand he orders the dragon to release May.

As he's then about to recall the dragon back, Yukio takes the chance to point his gun at the man again and shoot him. But Quian Li sees through his plan and dodges the bullet just before being hit by it. As soon as he does, he notices that May, by his side, is about to shoot him as well. He swiftly dodges her bullet too, but in the meantime Yukio has reached him and with a move he pins him to the ground. Keeping him firm with his legs, the boy points his weapon at the man's temple.

"I-I knew it! Y-You-"

May mimics Yukio's action and points her gun to Quian Li's head, "It's over. Just surrender."

"I can't!" Quian Li remembers the moment when Lucifer executed Dr. Gedoin after he found out about the researcher's betrayal, and fears for his own fate if he's going to fail his mission. He starts to writhe in pain.

Yukio notices his reaction, "What's happening?"

Someone, hidden behind a pillar standing at the back of the hall, unnoticed, is watching at the scene. He uses a device to cast a mysterious power. Quian Li reacts to it.

In that moment, the two Doctors, who just regained their senses, run inside the temple, "Okumura!... Ms. Yang?" Yamagami calls out. Yukio and May are still hovering on Quian Li's body.

The two teachers approach them, "What's happening to him?" Adachi asks, noticing Quian Li's shaking. In that moment, the man exhales his last breath.

"...A heart attack?" Yamagami wonders.

Yukio doesn't know how to justify the situation. So May talks instead.

"This man... was working for the Illuminati." the girl firmly declares. Yukio slowly turns towards her, starting to inwardly panic. May keeps explaining, "Given the high amount of anomalies with the barriers surrounding this area, Quian Li Yang, as the man in charge of their management, has already been doubted about his loyalty to the Order... Okumura and I just confirmed that the China Branch's suspicions were true... Quian Li Yang's objective was to capture the Akitsu." Yukio keeps staring at her, speechless, "The Akitsu is a high-level demon with strong regenerative abilities. The same class of demons the Illuminati are after. We managed to stop Quian Li Yang before he could catch the demon, but as we were trying to capture him..." May pauses for a moment, peering at the dead body lying beside her.

"Hmm... Is that so?" Yamagami is not convinced, "And what happened to the demon?"

May opens her mouth to talk, but Yukio precedes her, "...We managed to weaken it enough to force it to retreat into the barrier. That's when Mr. Yang has started to panic. He feared that the Illuminati wouldn't tolerate his failure..."

"...and the poor man's heart couldn't handle it. I see..." Adachi completes the sentence.

"So... if this is true, then the two exorcists who knocked us unconscious earlier were probably his accomplices." Yamagami, unaware of the two Knights true nature, wonders. But Yukio and May know that they were just mirages created by Quian Li's dragon demon.

"Anyway, we need to report all this to the higher-ups. It'll be up to them to thoroughly investigate this incident." Adachi states.

"I know... I'll contact the headmaster of my Branch too." May says, picking up her phone. Yukio stares at her in silence for a long moment.

* * *

Everyone's back to the meeting point and Renzo's the one who looks more exhausted.

"Shima!" Rin calls out as he spots him.

"Oh, man... I can't believe I made it..." Renzo comments as he approaches them.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece!" Ryuji jokes.

"And here I was getting ready to come pick up your bones!" Konekomaru jokes too.

"Why did you assume that I'd **die**?!" Renzo screams.

"Even if you didn't, you still look like a **ghost**..." Ryuji comments.

"Hearing you mention **that** word after all I just went through, is not gonna help me! I'm still recovering from **that** incident, you know?!"

"Huh?" Ryuji fails to understand what Renzo's referring to.

"Oh, I think he's talking about **that** ghost! It was one of the Seven Mysteries..." Konekomaru explains.

"You mean… the transvestite?" Rin asks.

"Please, stop it!" Renzo begs his friends.

"Huh! The one who kissed-" Ryuji doesn't give up though.

"I said, stooooop!" Renzo begs again while covering his ears.

"Welcome back, Kamiki!" Konekomaru smiles at the approaching girl. Renzo instantly uncovers his ears.

"Izumooooo! The only one I'd accept a-" Renzo runs toward her with arms wide open.

"I'm **not** going to kiss you... so back off." Izumo states with a cold tone, bracing her arms.

"Why are you so mean to me..." Renzo cries.

In that moment, Mephisto receives a call, "Hello, Mephisto Pheles speaking! Yes... Yes... Got it. I'll be there in a moment!" as he hangs up, he calls for everyone present attention, "Everyone, I know right now we're all feeling in the mood to celebrate for the completion of the exam, but I'm sorry to inform you of a serious matter that I've just been reported about. Looks like, a while ago, a grave incident occurred at the Jade Temple."

"Jade Temple? Isn't it where that Mr. Yang, Yukio and the others were sent?" Shura asks, her voice betraying concern.

Rin's own concern is obvious.

Mephisto ignores Shura's question and keeps explaining, "China Branch supervisor Quian Li Yang is... dead..."

Everyone stares, shocked at his statement.


	7. Why

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Why**

"China Branch supervisor Quian Li Yang is... dead..." Mephisto explains to those present, "He's suspected to have tried to capture a high-level demon but was stopped right in time by Mr. Okumura and Ms. Yang. However, he seems to have suffered a heart attack upon the moment of his restraining... As of now, an investigation has been started in order to clarify the whole situation."

"High-level demon?" Shura's assaulted by a bad feeling.

"The only high-level demon of this area is the Akitsu..." Lightning's eyes widen, while his mind starts processing Mephisto's words.

"No way..." Shura recalls the Hachirotaro's episode and connects it to this Akitsu's incident. It can't be the case, "That means..." and she finally realizes. The moment she does, she instantly turns toward Renzo, but the pink-haired boy seems just as surprised as everyone else.

"Are Yukio and May all right?" Rin asks, his voice trembling.

Mephisto answers, "They are, but as eyewitnesses of the incident said they're going to have to undergo an interrogation along with the two Doctors who were sent to the temple." Shura and Lightning both look at Mephisto with a suspicious look, "Well, since everyone's exam is over, to brush off the fatigue for all your hard work, enjoy some very deserved rest here in Shanghai, as a reward. The results of your examinations have been properly collected. Upon our return to the Academy, your final evaluations will be officialized, so stay tuned to find out if you made it to the exorcist rank or... **nein**!" and he blinks at the exwires.

"What about the investigation?" Shura asks.

"As a representative of the Japan Branch, I've been summoned as well. In fact, I should be going now." and the Demon King starts walking away. He stops a couple steps after, "As for you teachers, enjoy some deserved rest with the students as well... I leave them in your hands." Mephisto adds before resuming his pace.

"Well, I guess we can do nothing more than follow Sir Pheles' directions!" Lightning exclaims after a few moments of collective silence. He turns to look at Shura, "Let's treat the kids to a good meal. It's been quite a long time since I enjoyed Chinese cuisine. But I remember it being tasty!"

* * *

 **China Branch hq**

May has just ended giving her deposition and is walking out of the inspector's office. As she closes the door behind her she takes a look around till her gaze falls on Yukio who's sitting there, in the hallway, his eyes staring at the floor, his mind still clearly trying to process the recent happenings. She walks toward him.

"Thank you for your cooperation." she says to catch his attention. He turns to stare at her with a cold gaze, "Still a few more minutes and we will be allowed to leave... Can I offer you something to drink while we wait?"

* * *

They walk along a pretty isolated hallway, quietly. May feels the atmosphere growing tense by the moment. As they're about to turn a corner, Yukio grabs her by one of her wrists and drags her into an empty room close by, shutting the door close behind them.

"What are you up to? **Why** are you doing all this?" Yukio demands with a serious tone.

"...You know that already." May answers with a calm tone, lowering her gaze.

"All those info... Sir Pheles gave them to you, didn't he? How could you-"

"I know what I'm doing! I have my reasons for trusting him." May declares while facing Yukio again.

"...Trust him? Do you **realize** that he's just using you in order to get what he wants? That he's just manipulating you by taking advantage of your weaknesses-" Yukio stops as soon as he realizes the words he just let slip. May lowers her gaze again, while Yukio doesn't avert his from her.

"You're right... I might have trained hard, built some confidence, overcome my fears but, in the end... I'm still weak." May's words are spoken with the same calm tone as earlier. She lets a few moments pass by, then she takes a deep breath and raises her gaze in order to look back at Yukio again, "But that's okay... because I'm fine with it... Like you were." and she smiles at him, while he stares back at her with confused eyes, "...What saddened me the day we met again was to realize that you'd forgot all about it... That's why I want to help you remember. That's **why** I'm doing all this."

After a few moments of silence, Yukio breaks up in a snort and lowers his gaze. May is taken aback by his reaction.

"I see... So that's how you chose to cope for that." Yukio says to himself, but the tone of his voice is high enough for May to hear as well. The boy raises his gaze to face the girl again, this time a different light emanating from it, "...I'm going to tell you just once. This time I played along with your plan, to protect you... but this is as far as it goes. From now on, I suggest you stay out of it..." and he flashes a warning look at May, "I don't need your help. I don't need **anyone** 's help."

In that moment, a few steps are heard outside the room.

"This way, please." a voice calls out. And at these words, Yukio and May snap back to reality. Yukio walks toward the door, slowly opening it enough for both of May and him to take a look at the situation outside.

"The coroner is here? Are they already done with the autopsy?" May wonders, recognizing the familiar figure.

"Impossible. Autopsies usually take two to four hours. And they're performed 24 hours after death. At least... this is how it works for **physical** ones." Yukio explains. Then, he starts to realize something.

He replays in his mind Quian Li's last moments and remembers having seen something like little black flames sprouting from his body.

"Physical?" May asks.

But Yukio is already paralysed in shock and doesn't even hear her voice.

* * *

The exwires and the teachers are eating at a Chinese restaurant.

"This is actually even better than I remembered it!" Lightning comments while savouring some sweet and sour pork. The teachers are sitting at one table, while the exwire are sitting at their own private one.

"...It's not bad at all, is it, Bon?" Konekomaru asks his friend.

"Huh?"

"Are you... okay?"

"I was just wondering about that incident..." Ryuji explains, "Why would someone try to **capture** a high-level demon?"

"...Akitsu." Konekomaru recalls the demon's name, "Kin of the King of Insects, Beelzebub. If I remember correctly, it belongs to a class of flying demons specialized in camouflage techniques. Some of its main traits are high speed and strong regenerative abilities... Oh, wait, I brought the file with all the data on demons with me-" and he turns to look into his travel bag.

"Regenerative abilities?" Ryuji asks.

"Here, let me check!" and Konekomaru browsers for the demon's info on his tablet, "To be precise-"

"It belongs to the **Immortal** class." Izumo cuts in, turning her gaze toward Renzo.

"Hehe..." the pink-haired boy instantly tenses.

"As I thought... It's the Illuminati's doing, isn't it?" Ryuji says.

"Well... As weird as it may sound, I actually have no way to confirm that." Renzo clarifies.

"What do you mean? If Mr. Yang was a member of the Illuminati you should've known him."

"If this Yang guy really belonged to the organization, he was a member of the **China** section. While I work for the **Japan** 's one. International sections work each on their own. They never actually meet or interact. Of course, only the commander and a few of the big shots have full access to all of them. But I'm a simple underling, so I have no way to know **every** single member of the whole organization." Renzo explains, but Ryuji keeps staring at him with a dubious look, "Besides, it's been a while since I last heard from my boss. So even if the Japan section was somehow involved in this incident, I can't say for sure..."

"Slacking off on your double agent duties?" Ryuji ironizes.

"Hehe... Not by my choice."

"Huh?" Ryuji, clueless, wonders.

Lightning, who was overhearing their conversation from the other table, grins at Renzo's statement. Shura is sitting beside him, along with the other teachers, drinking a beer. She randomly turns to look at Rin, who's awfully quiet and collected. Lightning notices it and turns to peek at Rin as well.

"Hey, you alright?" Ryuji asks Rin.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..."

"Man, for a **hot** guy like you, you're giving me quite the **chills** lately." Ryuji's tone is serious but Rin doesn't fail to catch the pun and he smiles at his friend's obvious attempt to cheer him up, "Wanna talk about it?" Ryuji's tone is serious. This time for real. Rin freezes for a second, "You know, I'm still waiting for my chance to pay you back."

"Pay me back... what for?" Rin asks.

"For what you told me that day. Back when we were sent to rescue Kamiki and Shima." Ryuji's words help Rin understand which episode he's referring to.

 _"Cheer up, man! You can't rescue anyone **that** way!"_

 _"That's just like you, Suguro... I was that way too. I was sad because I thought everyone hated me. But when I think about it now, you guys never gave up on me... I'm glad someone's angry about it. Shima needs someone like that now... So don't change."_

"Your words meant a bunch to me back then." Ryuji comments with a smile, "You understood how I felt, and told me exactly what I needed to hear. In that moment, I was grateful to have you as a friend... Well, not only then, of course..."

Rin's eyes widen. Lightning is overhearing again from his seat.

"I..." Rin manages to find the courage to speak. But he hesitates the moment after.

"Can I ask you something, Okumura?" Lightning cuts in, and Ryuji and Rin instantly turn toward him, "Have you ever wondered about the circumstances which surrounded your birth?" at this the two boys, each for their own reasons, totally paralyse. Lightning picks up his chair, turns it around and sits in the middle of the two exwires, "Wait, allow me to correct the question... Have you ever felt the **need** to look around for any information about it?"

"L-Lightning... what are you-" Ryuji stammers in panic.

"It's just that intrigues me to imagine what kind of questions would cross someone's mind if, after living their whole life believing they're an orphan, one day they'd happen to discover to be the son of Satan... Before you awoke to your power, did you ever ask the man who raised you what he knew about you and your brother?... Where did he find you?... Why did he keep you?" as the questions increase, Rin's mind travels back to an old memory, causing him more and more visible shock.

 _A five years old Rin, hidden behind a door, is watching Shiro talk on the phone with someone._

 _"Yeah... He keeps asking about it... But we can't risk that one day **he** finds out the truth. Yukio must **never** know!"_

 _"Dad...?" at this, Shiro cuts the phone call and slowly turns toward Rin, who meanwhile has walked into the room._

"No... I never did." Rin whispers, visibly unsettled.

"Oh, really?... And **why**?" Lightning pries. But, in that moment, his phone suddenly rings. Shura turns toward him as Lightning takes the call, "Yes... Yes... I see..." and, at some point, his eyes widen in surprise. He ends the call without saying anything else.

"It's about the investigation? Any news?" Shura asks.

"Looks like they found out who might've **killed** Mr. Yang." Lightning states while staring into the distance.

"Killed? I thought Mephisto said he died from a heart attack."

"So it seemed. But someone requested a demonologic autopsy. Just in case." Lightning keeps explaining.

"What?"

"Renzo Shima..." Lightning calls out, and the boy turns to face him, "You've just been summoned to the China Branch hq. As your supervisor, I've been ordered to bring you there asap."

"So it was the Illuminati's doing, after all." Renzo states with a nervous laugh.

"That's not it... You've **not** been summoned as a potential informed witness for the investigation... But... as an official suspect." Lightning clarifies.

Everyone's shocked at his statement.

"You... You gotta be kidding me..." Renzo stammers.

"That's... That's impossible! Shima would nev-" Konekomaru screams.

"We better not make them wait." Lightning interrupts him, "If Shima's clear, then this misunderstanding will be solved quickly." and he stands from his seat.

"If?!" Ryuji screams while standing from his as well.

"They mentioned a demonologic autopsy. If something demonic is related to this incident, then nothing can be considered as logic as it appears... But... as weird as it may sound coming from me... I trust him." Lightning states while turning toward Renzo to smile at him, "Shura, I'll leave the kids to you and the other teachers' care... Let's go, Shima."

Renzo silently stands from his seat and walks toward Lightning. They leave the restaurant and make their way toward the China Branch hq.


	8. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Breaking point**

"This is the official demonologic autopsy report of Quian Li Yang." the inspector starts off, "It proves that Mr. Yang causes of death is not related to a physical disease or injury... I'll skip the technical explanation... To put it simple, Mr. Yang's soul... was **burned** inside of his body..." at these words, Renzo instantly freezes, "As of today, the only known demonic power capable of killing someone by burning their soul while leaving their physical body completely intact... is that of the black flame. And the only known demon capable to produce this kind of flame... is the high-level myo-o demon, Yamantaka... So, Renzo Shima, as this demon current user... you're suspected to be involved with Mr. Yang's death." the inspector turns toward Lightning, who's sitting beside Renzo, "Lewin Light, you were assigned to Mr. Shima as his supervisor during his exam... Have you ever let him off your sight?"

"No. I never left his side." Lightning plainly answers.

"Did you notice anything... **suspicious**?"

Renzo remembers that while he was fighting against the demons, he sometimes had trouble summoning Yamantaka, and since Lightning noticed that too, he starts to fear that he will talk about this detail to the inspector.

"Nothing worthy of mention." but Lightning, to Renzo's surprise, doesn't bring that matter up.

"I see... Mr. Shima, would you mind summoning Yamantaka right now so I can ask him some questions?"

"...Yes, sir." Renzo feels like he has no other choice.

He grabs his k'rik and, while holding it, he calls for Yamantaka who, as soon as Renzo's chant is over, materializes inside the room.

"Yamantaka... I have some questions for you... Can I count on your cooperation?" the inspector asks the demon.

"...Go ahead." Yamantaka orders the man.

"Are your black flames 'manipulable' only by your master, Mr. Shima here, or is there a way for someone else to use them as well... like, **borrow** them?"

"From the very first moment I let a human access to my power, that person and I are bounded by a private contract..." Yamantaka begins to explain, "Therefore, I can't lend or transfer my power to anyone else." the demon confirms, "However... during our fight earlier, at times I experienced a very strange sensation while producing my flame... I have no better way to explain it except that... it felt like someone from a distance was somehow... siphoning them."

"Someone, you say? Do you have any way to determine who could that be?" the inspector inquires, he looks confused and curious.

"I don't. But I can guarantee it was no mere human." Yamantaka answers.

At this Yukio, who's sitting at the other side of the table, next to May, starts to feel unsettled. Lightning catches sight of his reaction. Mephisto is there too, at the top of the table, and looks at the scene in amusement.

The inspector, who's sitting across Mephisto's place, at the other top of the table, picks up a paper from the folder in front of him, "This is the official report about the incident... Exorcists Mr. Adachi and Mr. Yamagami both stated that at the time they walked inside the temple, Mr. Yang was already writhing in pain. Mr. Okumura and Ms. Yang were standing beside him."

"That's correct." May states simply and emotionlessly.

Yukio begins to inwardly panic.

The inspector turns toward him, "Yukio Okumura. Fraternal twin brother of Rin Okumura, the son of Satan. Unlike him, though, it looks like you haven't inherited any demonic power, so **technically** you're just a common human... Even so, you undergo specific check-ups in order to constantly verify that. Up till your last exams, nothing wrong has resulted." and the inspector lifts his gaze to stare at Mephisto, in front of him, waiting for his confirmation.

"That's right. I confirm." Mephisto slightly grins.

"So... if you're clear, it shouldn't be a problem if we request our medical team to take a further test, right?"

Yukio shouldn't be worried about this but, for some reasons, he feels like the whole situation is slowly building up so to frame him as the culprit. The words Lucifer told him months ago replay in his mind.

 _"But you're in danger and without protection. If the Knights of the True Cross notice your eyes, they will confine you for research... or **execute** you."_

"There'll be no need for that." May stands from her seat, after a few moments of silence, "I was the one who killed Quian Li Yang."

Everyone turns toward her, shocked at her declaration.

"So you're saying that you used Yamantaka's black flame power to kill him?" the inspector asks her, "How?"

At this, May raises one hand and a single black flame forms over it.

"Again." Yamantaka recognizes the familiar feeling of its flame being siphoned away from him, "Yes, this is the same feeling from earlier. I can recognize it. That is **my** black flame."

On the outside of the room, someone is using a device to control the black flame. The same guy from earlier.

"Looks like it." the inspector concludes. After a few seconds, May lowers her hand and the flame disappears, "Why?"

"...Even though we belonged to the same clan, Quian Li Yang could never stand the fact that a weakling like me was a part of it. He's been abusing and humiliating me for as long as I can remember... So I thought to myself that... he was better off death. And today I finally got the chance to take my revenge." May states with a cold tone.

Yukio, alongside all those present, stare at her.

"Why are you saying this just now?" the inspector keeps interrogating her.

"As you said, Yukio Okumura is the twin brother of the son of Satan. I guess the reason he undergoes constant check-ups is that his genes are subject to unpredictable mutations. He's clear, but if you happened to find any kind of alteration now of all the times, you would've obviously suspected him. So I'm confessing the truth now because I can't allow that. Yukio Okumura has nothing to do with this." May's tone is determined.

"So... do you take full responsibility for what you just stated?"

"Yes." the girl confirms.

"It saddens me, but looks like, at this point, we don't have any other choice." the investigator concludes, "May Yang, you are charged with the murder of Quian Li Yang. Therefore, for the time being we're going to restrain you."

Yukio, shocked, turns toward May, who keeps staring ahead of her, more determined than ever. Mephisto is smiling again. A couple exorcists enter into the room and take May to bring her away. Yukio stares at her as the girl turns toward him the moment she walks past him, smiling at him for one second. Yukio recalls the words they exchanged earlier.

 _"Why are you doing all this?"_

 _"...You know that already."_

 _"I want to help you remember."_

* * *

Since the Japan group is going to travel back to their homeland the day after, they're spending the night in a inn. Lightning, Renzo and Yukio, after the investigation is over, head there too and reunite with their friends and the rest of the teachers. Lightning calls everyone in a private meeting room of the inn and explains them the situation. At the end of his report, he states that May has been arrested with the accusation of having killed Quian Li Yang.

Rin, in particular, is speechless. He turns to look at Yukio, who's standing a couple steps away from Lightning. The boy is staring into the void in front of him. Shura stares at him too.

"...And that's it." Lightning concludes, "The rest is gonna be up to the China Branch higher-ups... As for us, we're gonna travel back to Japan tomorrow. So, for now, let's all go to sleep."

"Where's Sir Pheles?" one of the teachers asks.

"Oh, he already went back to the Academy..." Lightning answers, "Well, I wish you good night, everyone! See you all tomorrow morning!" and he waves a hand at the presents, smiling at them, before walking away of the room. Everyone else prepares to go to sleep as well.

* * *

Rin and Yukio are assigned to the same room and, after the meeting, walk toward it.

Rin keeps remembering May's words, along with the admiration looks on her face while she talked about Yukio.

 _"I'd do anything to repay him for saving me."_

"I need some air..." Yukio declares as they are about to walk into their room, "I'm going outside to take a walk... You go ahead."

Rin grabs his arm to stop him, "I have something to tell you before you run away from me... so come in." and turns to face Yukio with a menacing look.

* * *

Yukio follows Rin inside the dark room.

"So... what happened back there?" Rin asks.

"...Didn't you hear Mr. Light earlier? Or was his report too **long-winded** for you?" Yukio ironizes with a cold tone.

At this Rin walks toward him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, "Listen up. If that's how you want it to be, then keep all the secrets you want from me. But don't drag that girl into whatever crap you're going through."

"...Why do you think I would do that?"

"Don't screw with me! She didn't kill that guy and you know that. Even if she said so, don't tell me a freaking smart liar like you couldn't come up with something to save her!" Rin accuses him, "Why did you allow that to happen? What **really** happened?!"

"Let go of me..." Yukio orders him.

Rin stares at him for a long moment, "...What happened to my little brother?" shock clear in his voice, "Who are **you**?"

"...Let go of me." Yukio orders him again. And after a few moments, Rin releases him.

The younger brother walks past the older one and leaves the room. Silence remains.

* * *

Lightning and Ryuji are walking along another corridor of the inn.

"Lightning?" Ryuji calls him from behind.

"Yes?"

"Earlier..."

 _"Have you ever wondered about the circumstances which surrounded your birth?"_

"...Why did you ask Okumura about that?"

"Just checking something." Lightning answers.

"...Have you-"

"Ryuji." Lightning turns toward him and puts a hand on his shoulder. The boy stares at him, tensing for a second, "You go rest now... okay?" the man asks him with a smile.

Ryuji decides to drop the matter, "...Okay."

As soon as Ryuji walks away, Lightning picks up his phone and makes a call, "...Yeah, it's me! Can you put me in contact with the medical team? I need to take an appointment... Oh, tomorrow sounds perfect!"

* * *

Yukio is back to the Jade Temple. As he's staring at it, Shura reaches him. She stands at his back, a few steps from him.

"Ya know" Shura starts off and Yukio slightly turns toward her, "For some reason, ya never struck me as the type who would go to extreme lengths to save a damsel in danger. Then ya come up with this creepy big plan to save my ass and I'm like 'Whoa, was I eva more wrong!'... Turns out, ya really had me fooled back then."

After a moment, Yukio sighs and turns to stare at the temple again, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Don't give me that crap." Shura states, turning serious.

"I have **nothing** to say. So, please, leave me alone."

"Sorry to disappoint ya too, but I ain't buyin' any of the shit Lightning said. No inspector in their right mind would've restrained someone based on proofs as shady as those... It's clear that the girl offered herself up as a scapegoat... for ya." Shura concludes, "And ya allowed that... cause yar the same scaredy-cat as always... And since ya are... Yeah... I have no doubt yar **not** gonna tell me what's really going on."

"...Every single one of you..." Yukio mutters to himself, clenching his fist in anger.

"I don't know what in the holy hell it's happenin' to ya lately, but ya better snap out of it soon, cause yar a smart one but there are things ya can't deal with on yar own... Why don't ya try puttin' some faith on those around ya for a change? Like yar brother, for starters?... If yar gonna fall, he'll sink down along with ya. And now ya brought that girl on the boat too-" Shura screams to him.

"You better... stop there..." Yukio interrupts her.

"...Strength comes from acknowledging yar weaknesses." Shura states with a calm tone, this time. And at this Yukio remembers the Aomori episode.

 _"I crave strength... no matter the cost."_

"Learn to recognize yar limits." and then she walks away. Yukio is left speechless as the words start to sink in. The rest of that memory starts to play into his mind.

 _"I'm sorry, Rin... but I want to be stronger."_

 _"I don't need your help."_

* * *

Ryuji walks by the inn's resting area, as he notices that Rin is sitting on one of the coaches, staring at the floor. He takes a seat next to him.

"I'm keeping a secret from Yukio..." Rin begins and Ryuji turns to stare at him, "...I've been hiding something from him for a long time and... I can't get myself to talk to him about it..."

Ryuji, after a few seconds, breaks into a small snort. Rin, confused, turns his gaze toward him, "...No wonder I couldn't recognize you lately... The Rin Okumura I know is an idiot who's not cut out for telling lies and tricking people... Let alone keeping secrets." Ryuji states and, at this, Rin recalls the memory of the time he first unsheathed his sword in front of his friends, "What happened to that?"

"...You're right... I'm not being myself..."

"Then be yourself!..." Ryuji smiles.

"Thanks... Suguro." Rin smiles back at him.

* * *

 **January 10th - Dominus Liminis**

Lucifer learns about Quian Li's failure by one of his Chinese spies.

"I see..." it's the King of Light's only comment. Todo, standing at the back of the conference room, smirks to himself.

* * *

At the end of the meeting, Todo walks away. While he's walking along an empty hall, he picks his phone and calls Renzo.

"So... what was Okumura's reaction the moment they asked for a new test?" Todo asks him.

"He was visibly frightened at the thought that the test could accidentally turn out to be positive." Renzo explains. The pink-haired boy is sitting on the bed of the inn's room he and Konekomaru were assigned to. Konekomaru is washing his face in their private bathroom.

Todo smirks again, "I see... Then maybe the situation is still in our favor... Keep monitoring him, don't put any pressure for now... Report any unusual changes in his behaviour over the next few days."

"Got it, roger sir."


	9. Who you are

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Who you are**

 **January 11th - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

The next morning the exorcists and exwires traveled back to the Academy. First thing in the morning, Yukio goes and pays a visit to Mephisto.

"This time, I'm not going to let you get away with it!" he shouts as he enters the room and storms to Mephisto's desk, "You will **answer** my questions! What are you using May Yang for? What's your plan?!"

"I have to admit," Mephisto calmly starts off, "that pitiful charade you've been struggling all this time to keep up was very well played. I've been having a lot of fun watching it, but as much as I was enjoying it, it had to end at some point and time's about to run out. So this was the quickest and most effective way I could come up with to force you to drop it."

"Answer me."

"I want you... to **open your eyes**..." at Mephisto's declaration, Yukio freezes in pure shock, "Let me ask, have you ever actually stopped to wonder why I would always interfere with each and every one of your attempts to discover the truth about your origins?"

"So this was your plan all along... You want me to join the Illuminati... You would never answer my questions. You would hide all the reports... and now you're using her. Now it makes sense. You've been doing all this so as to leave me with no other choice but to join them."

"See? This is what I mean... You're totally **blinded** by your obsession. And I'm as untrusted as ever. So frustrating... Is there someone out there who's ever going to put some faith in me?"

At this, Yukio recalls May's words.

 _"I have my reasons for trusting him."_

"Now, Mr. Okumura... shouldn't you be getting ready for the upcoming promotion ceremony?" Mephisto smiles. After a few seconds, Yukio leaves the room without further inquiring about the Demon King's plans.

After Yukio's gone, an exorcist, Dr. Neuhaus walks into the office, "...So, where they tricked by it?" he asks Mephisto.

"Absolutely. Thanks to your wonderful work, the demonologic autopsy staff was successfully deceived into believing Mr. Yang's body was actually soulless." Here another figure walks into the room, "Thank you for your wonderful interpretation of the inspector too, Belial... That camouflage suited you quite well..."

"Always at your service, Master." Belial bows to his master.

"Oh, and thanks for your help with the black flame transfer effect too." and last, Mephisto turns toward Takara, who's standing in a dark corner of the office, "Or should I thank that lovely puppet of yours for that?"

* * *

Lightning walks inside the medical section of the Academy.

"Hello there! I'm Lewin Light, Arch Knight... I have an appointment with the department head of the demonologic staff." he tells the receptionist girl at the entrance.

"Oh, Mr. Light... Yes, she's waiting for you in her office. This way, please."

Lightning is shown the way to the department head's office. A young woman is sitting at the desk and Lightning walks toward her as she stands from her seat.

"Ms. Kinoshita, is that correct?" the man asks, shaking her head.

"Yes, sir... Please, take a seat." she offers.

"So... I have a few questions for you." Lightning says as he sits on one of the two chairs in front of the woman desk.

"It's about Yukio Okumura, right? As you should know, all our patients' medical information is covered by a professional secrecy. Therefore I'm not sure if I can be of any help to you, but I'll try to answer any questions you have." Kinoshita clarifies.

"It's alright, it's not about medical stuff!" Lightning laughs, "How long have you being running check- ups to monitor his 'condition'?"

"...Well, I'd say... since an early age."

" **You'd** say?"

"I was assigned to this team only two years ago, so I can't say for sure..."

"What about Yukio Okumura's previous medical reports?"

"They're missing from our current archives. The ones we have to date are from the day I started working here."

"Really? What about the previous department head?"

"I... think his name was... Akito Komada. But, I don't know anything about him or if he's still working for the Order."

Lightning finds the name familiar. He starts thinking hard about where he heard or read that name before. And something suddenly crosses his mind.

 _"This is a registry of the Japan Branch staff."_

Lightning walks out of the office without a word, leaving the woman completely speechless.

* * *

He walks back to his place and starts looking for one single piece of paper. Once he finds it, his eyes literally widen.

"Komada Akito... Former anti-demon pharmaceutical researcher..." in a matter of seconds, Lightning grabs his phone and starts dealing a number, "Yes... Lewin Light speaking..."

* * *

Around ten o'clock, all the exwires are gathered into one of the larger cram school rooms. All the teacher staff stands by Mephisto's side as he gives a quick speech.

"...And so I, Mephisto Pheles, as the Japan Branch's headmaster, in representation of the Knights of the True Cross, announce that today you're all officially promoted to exorcist! Congratulations everyone!" he turns toward Yukio, blinking at him, "Mr. Okumura, would you please..." and he steps back from his position to let Yukio replace him.

"I'm going to announce the final results of the exorcist certification exam..." Yukio starts off, "As I state your name, Meister and rank, please, come to the front to receive your certificate and ID card... Izumo Kamiki."

Izumo steps forward and bows at the teachers committee, "Meister title you applied for: Tamer... Final evaluation: promoted. Rank obtained: Junior Second Class..." Izumo lets Yukio pin the exorcist's badge to the jacket of her uniform. She takes her certificate and ID card, bows again and walks back to her place in line.

"Konekomaru Miwa." Yukio calls out and he steps forward, "Meister title you applied for: Aria... Final evaluation: promoted. Rank obtained: Junior Second Class..." and as soon as the procedure is over, Konekomaru steps back.

"Rin Okumura." and Rin walks toward him. Yukio stares at him for a few seconds before speaking again, "...Meister title you applied for: Knight... Final evaluation: promoted... Rank obtained: Junior Second Class..." Yukio grabs Rin's exorcist's badge and starts to pin it to his jacket while Rin keeps staring at him in silence.

Yukio remembers the moment of his own promotion, two years earlier.

 _"Yukio Okumura..." Shiro calls for him, "Meister titles you applied for: Dragoon and Doctor. Final evaluation: promoted on both... Rank obtained: Junior Second Class..." and Shiro pins the badge to Yukio's jacket, "Now, now, no need to be so tense, son! Relax! Here!" Shiro jokes, placing his hands on Yukio's shoulders and giving them a light squeeze, "Well done, Yukio... I'm proud of you." a blinding smile is flashed the boy's way._

Yukio's expression turns distant, and Rin notices it.

"You alright?... Yukio?" he asks him. Yukio snaps out of his memory and realizes that he had stopped pinning Rin's badge midway. He resumes his movements and completes the action. As he finishes, he watches Rin bow at him and the other teachers and walk back to his place.

"...Renzo Shima." and it's Renzo's turn, "Meister titles you applied for: Tamer and Knight... Final evaluation: promoted on both. Rank obtained: Junior Second Class..."

"Thanks for having resisted the urge to sting me with it..." Renzo, ironic, whispers as the badge is pinned on his jacket. Yukio doesn't reply.

"Ryuji Suguro." and last, Ryuji, "Meister titles you applied for: Aria and Dragoon... Final evaluation: promoted on both. Rank obtained... Junior Second Class."

After a few more formalities, the ceremony ends.

* * *

Shiemi, Paku and Godaiin are waiting outside and as soon as the now exorcists walk out of the room, they approach them.

"Congratulations everyone!" they congratulate them.

"Paku!" Izumo exclaims.

"Congratulations Izumo! I knew you could do it!" Paku smiles, hugging her friend, "Congratulations you guys too!"

"Hey, I did it too, so could I also-" Renzo begins while walking with open arms toward Paku. Izumo intercepts him before he reaches her friend.

"No chance in hell." Izumo coldly states.

"Aww! Come on!" Renzo cries out.

"Congratulations, Rin!" Godaiin walks toward Rin, "Hehe, now you're not a novice anymore! So, starting today, there shouldn't be any problem with me asking for your help, right?"

"Just don't make it a habit!" Rin ironizes, slightly smiling at him.

"Rin..." Shiemi calls for him. Rin turns toward her, "You did it... Congratulations!" she exclaims, giving him one of her brightest smiles. Rin stares at her for a moment, before placing a hand on her head, gently rubbing her hair.

"Thanks..." he says, smiling back at her.

"Man, still having a hard time processing this..." Ryuji comments, looking at his badge.

"Are you kidding? I should be the one saying that! **I** never thought **I** could make it..." Konekomaru comments, looking at his own badge, an expression of awe on his face.

"Yet you did..." Suguro smiles, patting his shoulder, "So, from now on, stop doubting your talent."

"Thank you, Bon." Konekomaru smiles back at him.

"Well, I never had **any** doubts about **your** talent!" Lightning exclaims, walking toward Ryuji.

"...W-Where have **you** been?"

"Hehe! Had some urgent matters to take care of... Sorry I'm late."

"...Yeah... Whatever..." Ryuji lowers his gaze.

Lightning grabs his shoulders, "Congratulations... my apprentice!"

"Nya-hoooo! Congratulations kiddos! I'm so proud of ya all!" Shura makes her appearance at the back of Rin and Shiemi, who were still standing side by side, and headlocks them both at the same time, "Now that that's over, let's go celebrate with lots of beer!"

"Yeah, we might have become exorcists, but we still can't-" Rin starts off, but Shura strengthens her grip on him to silence him, "Argh!"

"Oww, come on! That's just a detail! A **detail**!" Shura laughs.

At this point, an exorcist approaches the group, "Excuse me... Rin Okumura? Yukio Okumura? These are for you." and he hands them two letters. Rin frees himself from Shura and grabs his. Yukio takes his too.

They both stare at their respective envelopes before opening them and start reading the contents of the letters inside of them.

"What does it say?" Konekomaru asks Rin, since he's the one standing closer to him.

"It's from the Order..." Rin explains, taking his time to go through the text, "It says... that my execution order has officially been revoked... and they congratulates me on becoming an exorcist... And... to celebrate my promotion, I'm **ordered** to spend the day at the... What?"

As soon as Yukio is done reading his letter, he sighs. Rin turns toward him, "Does your letter..."

"Yes... We are **both** ordered to go back to the monastery." Yukio confirms.

"Back to the monastery...?" Ryuji is slightly alarmed. Lightning simply stares at Yukio, "You mean... the place where you grew up? What for? Has something happened?" he asks.

"It's not that..." Rin explains, "It just says 'to celebrate your promotion, go back home and have a heart-warming family reunion together with the people who raised you."

"...Did the Order really say that?" Konekomaru asks.

"No, this order is an additional note... Signed, Mephisto Pheles." Yukio concludes.

"But, I don't get it... If it's a reward for my promotion, why put it as an **order**?" Rin wonders. Yukio sighs again, "Well, whatever... Should we go, Yukio?"

"...It's an order... So... it's not like we have a choice." Yukio concludes while refolding the letter and putting it back in the envelope.

"...It's also been a while since we last went there and the last time it was for gramp's funeral..." Rin adds. Ryuji stares at him with a sad expression, "This time... I'd like us to spend some real quality time together with the guys... like in the good old days." and he smiles.

"Yeah..." Yukio whispers to himself.

* * *

After the ceremony. Mephisto is back to his office. He's reading a paper, humming a tune, as Lightning suddenly walks into the room and straight toward him.

"Not sure about you..." he starts off, slamming a folder onto Mephisto's desk, "...but someone who would secretly give a **certain** person access to info that could potentially lead him to discover **this**..." and he motions at the folder, "...That's my perfect definition of a traitor."

"And here I thought I was already done dealing with my daily ration of unfounded accusations." Mephisto comments.

"Well, as long as you act in a suspicious way it's only natural that people will make assumptions." Lightning retorts.

"That's right. That's what they are. Only assumptions."

"...So are you gonna tell me this is not what it looks like?"

"I know it's going to take more than just words to convince someone like you... Come back in a week, and you'll see for yourself." Mephisto grins.

* * *

In the early afternoon, Yukio and Rin are back to the monastery.

"Rin! Yukio! Welcome back, boys!" Seishiro, the abbot, greets them as they enter.

"Hey there, guys!" Rin waves at them.

"Congratulations on becoming an exorcist." Seishiro smiles.

"Congrats Rin!" Naoya, one of the monks, smiles too.

"...Thank you!"

"Guess what? To celebrate your promotion we're having your favourite food for lunch!" Maruta, another monk, adds.

"Sukiyaki?!" Rin asks and Maruta nods at him, "Awesome, you're the best!" Rin's smile turns into a broad one. And as the monks starts walking toward the kitchen, he and Yukio follow them.

"When Yukio became an exorcist we couldn't celebrate his promotion, so we thought about having a combined party, for both of you guys..." Seishiro explains.

"What?" Rin asks.

"Well, at the time you..."

"Oh... right. I didn't know anything about this... and... was supposed to never find out." Rin concludes. He slightly turns to peek at Yukio, who looks lost in thought and not paying attention to what's being said.

* * *

As soon as the sukiyaki is cooked and served, Rin, Yukio and all the monks gather at the kitchen table and start eating.

"Let's toast to our boys, everyone!" Seishiro exclaims.

"Congratulations!" all the monks shout in unison.

"Thanks! Thanks!" Rin blushes.

"Thank you, everyone." Yukio's less enthusiastic. Noticing his distant tone, Rin turns to look at him.

"Father Fujimoto was so proud of Yukio when he became an exorcist." Seishiro comments. Rin turns to look at him, "He would be so proud of you too, Rin... I'm sure of it." he concludes, smiling, "He loved you both from the bottom of his heart..."

Rin sadly smiles to himself at the statement.

* * *

After lunch, Yukio goes to visit Shiro's grave, behind the monastery building. He starts staring at it.

 _"Father Fujimoto, why are you raising us?"_

 _"Why did Father Fujimoto raise us?"_

 _"If my brother is the illegitimate child of Satan... then what am I?"_

 _"Your brother is a demon... You have some demon in **you** too... It's a **demon** 's face... It's your **true** self!"_

 _"I can awaken your true **potential**. Do you not wish to know the mystery behind your eyes and the secret of your birth?"_

 _"What circumstances surrounded our birth? And why is it all kept secret?"_

 _"What's the point of knowing?! Why are you so interested?!"_

 _"That's right... We're brothers, but we're completely different... Sorry, I forgot that..."_

 _"...What happened to my little brother?... Who are **you**?"_

 _"You're..."_

In that moment, Rin approaches him. He stares at Shiro's grave too for a long moment, before starting to speak.

"I heard... that in order to be a Paladin, an exorcist is required to possess all five Meisters... If that's true, jeez, I'm screwed! For starters... Man, you pointed your gun at me so many times I think I might have developed some kind of serious phobia of them! Which means that at least one Meister is out of the question... But, you know, when I said I wanted to become a Paladin someday... I really meant it... So... I've been thinking of a plan..." at this Rin lowers his gaze, "The day we defeat that Lucifer guy and his Illuminati crew, I want us to do it together... with our brother combination..." Rin proudly states. Yukio's eyes instantly widen at his words, "...That way, we'll show the Order just how awesome we are when we work as a duo..." and Yukio slowly turns to face his brother. Rin turns to face him back, "Huh? What's with that face? **You** said that if I'd become an exorcist you'd acknowledge my idea! And I finally kept up **my** end of the bargain."

 _" **When** I'm an exorcist... we should team up and lay waste to some demons! Doesn't that sound fun?"_

 _"All right... **If** you become an exorcist."_

"Now, I know you told me that there can be only one Paladin at a time, but... I want them to change that rule. I want them to allow us **both** to be the Paladin..." Rin declares with a gentle smile. Yukio is more and more astonished, "In exchange for taking down the world's biggest threat it shouldn't be too much to ask, right? And with that, the all-Meisters-required thing will not be a problem anymore… We could split them up between us! You already got two, and I just got one. So, what's left? Hm... Tamer and... Aria... Well, I think you can guess what I'd want you to take next... And I can be a Tamer... Hey, now that I think about it, I already got a familiar! Does that count?... Hm... Guess not, huh?... Anyway... what do you think about it?" Rin smiles at Yukio, "...Wanna help me out, bro?"

After a long moment of staring at each other, Yukio lowers his gaze again, turning to face the grave in front of him.

 _"You're... gonna be a great exorcist, one day... I know it."_

He lets a gentle breeze dance around his body and patiently waits for it to die down, "Rin... what's the real reason why you don't want to know about our origins?"

"...Because **he** didn't want **you** to know about them." Rin simply answers, nodding at Shiro's grave, "He told me something horrible would happen to you if you ever knew the truth... So how could **I** want to know it? How could I... show interest for something that could hurt my own little brother?" Yukio and Rin both stare at Shiro's grave, "Yukio... I don't want to lose you. I can't... lose you."

"...I guess the time has come. It will be quite a long story... but not a boring one, don't worry." Rin stares in wonder at Yukio, who slowly turns toward him with a radiant, peaceful smile. The very first one in his whole life, "...Didn't I also promise to tell you stories about Father Fujimoto after you became an exorcist?"

From the distance, unnoticed, Mephisto is looking at the scene, "Now, this is what I would call a heart-warming family reunion..." he comments, "Took you long enough but, well done, Mr. Okumura... You finally opened your eyes..." Mephisto states while staring at Yukio. "But getting you to do that was just the first step... Now... let's put that resolve of yours to test."


	10. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - The plan**

 **January 11th - Kyoto Field Office, Kyoto**

Tatsuma and Juzo are holding a conference in a room of the building.

"So, any news?" Tatsuma asks, looking at Juzo.

"I received a call from Gozo a few minutes ago... He and the others have carried out the test and... it was successful." Juzo answers.

"Then..."

"Yes, we finally found a way to summon Karura back from Todo."

"I see..."

"Gozo will send me the scriptures today. He had to ask for a special permission from the India Branch's headmaster to access their Underground Library... and it wasn't easy. We're lucky that he convinced him to let them travel overseas."

"Anyway, those scriptures alone... will still not be enough... We'll need to weaken Karura first. Or else..."

"Back when I fought against Todo, I remember that four-eyes, Yukio Okumura, came up with this good plan. We couldn't defeat him, but we were able to reduce his body to ashes..." Juzo explains while Tatsuma listens carefully, "If we manage to do it again... We could take advantage of that."

"It could work... There's only one problem... According to what Renzo reported last time, Todo has bonded even more closely to Karura... Which means, that now he's stronger than before..." Tatsuma says.

"So what are we gonna do?" Juzo asks.

"...Yukio Okumura, you said?"

"Yes."

"...Juzo... Tomorrow morning, would you mind accompanying me to True Cross Academy? I'd like to have a talk with this Yukio Okumura." Tatsuma declares.

* * *

 **January 12th - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

Yukio and Rin are back to the Academy, where they go to the cafeteria to meet with the others.

"Rin! Yuki!" Shiemi waves at them as soon as she spots them walking her and the other exorcists way.

"We're back, guys!" Rin calls them out.

"Oh, welcome back! How did your visit go?" Konekomaru asks.

"They threw us a sukiyaki party!" Rin exclaims, smiling happily.

"Wow! Nice! Isn't that your favourite?" Renzo smiles back.

"It is!" Rin confirms, "Man, I totally needed this!" he adds upon reaching the table where his friends are sitting.

"I know that feel! It's good to spend some time with your family once in a while. Like we did on New Year day." Konekomaru comments.

"Could we change the subject, please?" Renzo sighs.

"Now that we're finally exorcists, I guess we won't be allowed to travel back home for a while... You did well to go now." Ryuji states.

"Even if it's not for pleasure trips, I guess that starting today we'll be traveling more than before... for missions." Izumo comments.

"Yeah, probably even overseas. Like we did for the exam." Konekomaru adds.

"And we of the China Branch are still grateful for the huge help you lent us that day." intervenes a new voice. Everyone turns to find a smiling May standing in front of the table.

"May?!" a few of them scream in unison. Shiemi and Yukio are the only ones who stare at her in silence.

"Hello everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you again..." May smiles once more.

"W-What-" Rin stammers in surprise.

"I can understand your surprise..." and she turns to look at Yukio for a brief moment, "...I think I owe you all an explanation." and May takes a seat at the group's table and starts talking. Everyone listens carefully to her words. After she's done, she raises her gaze and glances at each one of them, smiling again, "So... I was just pretending to be the culprit. And everything I did and said, it was all part of a plan to get the real culprit to show up..."

"...So who was the culprit?" Konekomaru wonders.

"I'm sorry, but I've not been authorized to reveal that... " May apologizes.

"You're not 'authorized'... Does that mean... that the culprit was someone belonging to the China Branch and you can't tell us because we're part of another branch?" Ryuji asks. But May doesn't answer.

"...Whatever..." Rin starts off. Everyone turns toward him, "Who cares?..."

"...Yeah, you're right... It wasn't **Shima** , and that's all that matters..." Ryuji turns to face Renzo.

"Of course I wasn't!" Renzo cries out.

Izumo turns to stare at May, "...And you travelled all the way here just to tell us this?" she asks her.

"Actually, I'm here for another reason... Considering the dire situation the world is currently facing, for this year the Order has specially established that one month after acquiring a Meister, exorcists can already start applying for a new one... China Branch's exorcist certification exam took place slightly earlier compared to the rest of the branches... So, as of today, one month has passed since I obtained my first Meister... and I came here to apply for my next one."

"Yeah, I heard about that..." Ryuji comments.

"Huh? Why here?" Izumo asks.

"I'm aiming to become a Tamer... The China Branch may have the best Dragoon teachers of the entire Order... but the Japan Branch has the best Tamer ones." May smiles.

A phone suddenly starts ringing. It's Yukio's, "Hello?... Yes... I'm on my way." and he ends the call. He stands from his seat and prepares to walk away.

"Has something happened?" Rin asks him.

"I have been summoned to attend an urgent meeting." Yukio answers, grabbing his bag.

"...Are you coming back to the dorm for lunch?" at this question, Yukio stops midway.

"...If the meeting doesn't take too long."

"It's not a problem. I'll wait for you." Rin declares, studying Yukio's reaction at his words.

"...All right, then..." Yukio concludes before walking away. May looks at the scene and smiles, sensing a more relaxed atmosphere between the two boys.

* * *

Yukio knocks at Mephisto's office door.

"Mr. Okumura! Please, come in." Mephisto invites him. Tatsuma and Juzo are there waiting for him.

"Four-eyes! It's been a while!" Juzo greets him.

"Juzo... Mr. Tatsuma..." and Yukio bows to both of them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Okumura." Tatsuma smiles at him.

"...Can I help you somehow?" the boy asks.

"We hope so... Let's take a seat... shall we?" Tatsuma asks Mephisto.

"Of course, make yourself at home." his answer provokes the three of them to move to the armchairs surrounding the small table in front of Mephisto's desk.

"This last summer, a grave incident took place at our Kyoto Field Office." Tatsuma starts explaining, "The right eye of the Impure King, which was kept hidden in it and protected by our sect, was stolen... by a man named Saburota Todo," at the name, Yukio instantly tenses, "Using this and the left eye he previously stole from the True Cross Academy's Deep Keep, Todo revived the Impure King... but I later discovered that this was not his **true** intention. What this man was really after... was Karura, my familiar. He revived the Impure King in order to get me, his master, to show up and use the opportunity to get his hands on him... and his plan worked out... In these last months, we of the Myodha sect have been conducting a special research... and yesterday we finally managed to get our hands on an ancient scripture capable to exorcise a 'copy' of a demon without hurting another... We are planning to use this scripture to exorcise the Karura under Todo's control without killing the one under Ryuji's, my son, control... But for the scripture to effectively work, we need to weaken the demon and its vessel to a certain extent first..." Tatsuma stares at Yukio, "I've been informed by Juzo that after Todo managed to acquire Karura's power and escaped, you helped him try to restrain him... I heard that at some point you came up with a strategy that seemed to work pretty well..."

Yukio starts replaying the memory of that fight in his mind.

 _"A demon and its host must be of equivalent natures... If he keeps absorbing flame... Todo's body will surpass its limits... We'll **overload** him... And then, if the demon that Todo switched to is the phoenix called Karura... then his heavily damaged body will burn to ashes."_

"I see... That's indeed a good strategy." Tatsuma comments after Yukio has explained it to him.

"But even if we managed to reduce him to ashes, we were still at a disadvantage..." Yukio keeps explaining, "Because Todo can easily regenerate his body by using Karura's ability... We were lucky that it started to rain and the water dissolved him... at least for a little while..."

"...Water, huh?... What if... we used a water type demon?" Tatsuma proposes, "If Todo has become more powerful than he was at that time, then we're gonna need more powerful element attacks too in order to fight him... We could use a strong fire type demon to get Todo's body to overstep its limits, and a strong water type one to block Karura's regenerative ability."

"We could summon Ucchusma again and use his flame power..." Juzo proposes.

"It could be an idea..." Tatsuma nods.

"But what about the water type demon?" Juzo wonders.

"Actually, I think **I** may have exactly what you're looking for..." Mephisto intervenes. Everyone turns to stare at him, "For starters, why bother the Impurity Kongo's peaceful slumber again when there's an even more powerful **flame power** than that of any fire type demon out there right within our grasp?..."

"You mean-" Tatsuma realizes what Mephisto's implying.

"That's right... I'm talking about Rin Okumura's blue flame power... He can control it just fine by now and even the Order has finally acknowledged that... So feel free to use **him** to your heart's content..." Mephisto smiles, "And for what concerns the water type demon... we currently have one of the strongest ones within our grasp too... the **Azure Dragon**."

"The Azure Dragon? You mean that you're in contact with the master of one of the four Dragon Kings?" Tatsuma asks.

"She's arrived here at the Academy today." Mephisto answers, "Her name is May Yang."

Yukio stares in shock at him.

 _"Our clan's idol is the Sea Dragon King."_

"May? Wasn't Quian Li Yang the Azure Dragon's master?" Tatsuma wonders.

"He was but, unfortunately, he passed away a couple days ago." Mephisto informs him.

"What?" Tatsuma is surprised by the statement.

"The Azure Dragon is an idol passed down through the Yang clan's members respecting a special rule of inheritance... Yes, just like Shima's family idol, Yamantaka... So, after Quian Li Yang's death, May Yang, as the youngest member of the Yang clan, is the one who inherited the Azure Dragon."

Yukio lets Mephisto's words sink in, inwardly deciding to avoid questioning Mephisto about his now obvious involvement in Quian Li Yang's death.

"Even so..." Yukio begins, "The Azure Dragon is a high-level demon... She just inherited it and she doesn't have a Tamer Meister, so she will not be able to control it right away. The toll, even just to summon it, may be too much for her."

"That's not going to be a problem... As in order to use a **Dragon King's power**... there's no need for the demon to be summoned during a battle... Dragon King demons have the peculiar ability to lend their power only through **blessing weapons**... and to have a Dragon King bless a weapon, its master has to perform a special **ritual**... So that's all our May Yang has to work on... She just needs to learn to perform the Azure Dragon ritual and, through it, get the demon to use his blessing ability and turn a certain number of regular weapons into water type weapons... And, as for the toll on her energies, don't worry... as to perform this ritual it is practically nonexistent..." Mephisto concludes, grinning at Yukio.

"...And..." Tatsuma starts off, after considering Mephisto's proposal, "...How much is it going to take for Ms. Yang to learn the ritual?"

"One week will be enough..." Mephisto explains, "I already appointed one of our best Tamer instructors to take care of this task."

"I see..." Tatsuma comments, "Well... At this point, I suppose that our best option is to take on Sir Pheles' offer..."

"Even so..." Juzo intervenes, "We'll need to find a way to lure Todo out of his hideout."

"I think I might have a solution for that problem as well... Mr. Okumura..." Yukio turns to face Mephisto, "As the one who had the longest contact with Saburota Todo during the Impure King case, I want you to use all the informations about him you collected at that time to prepare a plan..." Yukio stares at him, "You have one week..."


	11. Love

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Love**

Rin is showing May around the Academy.

"True Cross Academy sure is huge... Our China Academy is nothing compared to it." May comments while looking around. After a while, she turns to stare at Rin, "Earlier... when I saw you and Yukio walk toward the cafeteria side by side... I felt happy..." and she smiles, "...I was glad to see that you're finally more relaxed around each other..."

 _"Forgive me for asking... Has something happened between you and Yukio? Sorry... It's just... I remember that Yukio told me that he looked up to his brother, so I wasn't expecting to feel such tension between the two of you..."_

"Did Yukio... really say that?" Rin asks, staring ahead.

"Huh?"

"...That he looked up to me?" Rin shyly completes his question.

"...He said that he looked up to both his father and his brother..." May lifts her eyes to gaze at the sky, "But... I remember that the moment he said 'my brother'... he said it with a smile."

At these words, Rin smiles too, blushing slightly, "...So... you said you want to become a Tamer. You know, I'm planning to become one too-" he starts off, pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Oh, about that!" and May stops walking. Rin is taken aback by the sudden change of tone of her voice, "Do you know where I can find the Tamer instructor I've been assigned to? She should already be waiting for me."

"Huh? She...?"

"If I remember correctly, during the exam, she was assigned to you as your supervisor."

Rin quickly realizes that May is talking about Shura.

* * *

Rin accompanies May to the training section of the Academy and introduces her to Shura.

"I'm May Yang, Junior Second Class. Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kirigakure." and she bows at Shura.

"Pleasure to meet ya too..." Shura says with a straight face, "Our support team has yet to show up... As soon as they arrive, we'll get started."

"All right."

"Huh? Support team?" Rin wonders, looking at his teacher.

"So... I heard Yukio and ya have a **past**... Or something like that..." Shura quotes Rin's words.

"We met on a mission and he... he saved my life." May says looking down.

"Reeeeally...? Ya mean like he **saved** ya durin' that Yang investigation thing?"

"That was-"

"Yeah, it was all part of the plan, I heard that... Though it didn't quite look like it to me, if ya ask me. But, whatever, yar free now, so what does that matter?..."

"He... saved your life too!" May screams out. Shura is taken aback by the fact she knew about the Aomori case, "You know who he **really** is. Please, don't let what happened affect that. He..."

"As I guessed. Ya were really coverin' up for him..." Shura comments with a more relaxed tone, breaking the tense mood that's been building up during the last couple exchange of words, "Say, why do ya care for him so much?"

"I... may not know much about him. But... what he showed me that day... What he said... What it meant to me... is enough to make me want to help him any way I can. Because I don't just owe him my life. I owe him... everything. And I'd do anything in my power, anything... for him!"

"...Man, ya sound like yar head over heals in love with him." Shura says, astonished.

"I am." May answers with a bright, innocent smile. Shura and Rin are both taken aback by her so easily admitted statement. Shura turns toward Rin and notices a somehow envious look in his eyes and headlocks him, dragging him a few steps away from May.

"Aarrrrgh!" Rin screams.

"Hey, if that girl is serious about what she just said and she's gonna eventually get Yukio to herself, than this could be yar chance!" Shura whispers to him.

"Chance?! What are you talking about?!" Rin replies trying to free himself from Shura.

"Come on... Ya know what..." Shura implies.

"H-How do you-" Rin realizes what the red-haired woman is talking about.

"Oh, I know! After we're done with this trainin' session we should have this girl talk to Moriyama-"

"No! Please," his tone begging.

"Huh? What's wrong with that?"

"Did I just hear you mention a training session? Shouldn't the two of you be talking about **this** instead of **that**?"

"Jeez, I was just tryin' to help ya." and Rin finally gets himself free from her grip.

"It's just..."

 _"Rin... I'm so sorry!... I... I'm not ready for love yet."_

"Nevermind... If you got training to do, then I'm outta here." Rin says before taking his leave from the room.

"That idiot..." Shura comments.

* * *

Konekomaru and Izumo meet just outside the training section.

"Oh, Kamiki! You too?"

"I received a call from Ms. Kirigakure asking me to come here."

"I see."

"Oh, here ya are, guys! Come in, please!" Shura pops her head outside the door and invites them to enter the training room. They do as they are ordered, "All right, kiddos! Thank ya for takin' yar time to assist Ms. Yang here on her special trainin' session!"

"Please, just call me 'May'." the girl smiles at Shura.

"As ya wish, gurl." Shura smiles back at her and turns to face Konekomaru and Izumo again, "I've been specially requested, not to say **forced** , to teach May how to perform a ritual..." the woman declares and the two guys stare at her dumbfounded, "There're two versions of it out there, but for time-wise reasons, what I'm gonna teach her is the shorter one."

"Huh? What's this ritual about?" Izumo asks.

"It's a blessing ritual. Ya studied them, right?"

"Yes, we did." Konekomaru answers, "But I thought that only Tamers were required to perform rituals."

"It usually works that way for **standard** versions... But **shorter** versions are different... This, in particular, requires two Tamers to perform a dance and two Arias to chant a sutra... So this is where ya come into play... Here's the thing: Miwa! Ya and I are gonna do the chantin'... Kamiki! May! Ya girls are gonna do the dancin'... As I said, we're short in time... Startin' today, we got one week to master this ritual... So... ya ready?"

* * *

When the session ends, May and Izumo go sit on a bench next to each other.

"You're really amazing, Kamiki. You could learn the ritual dance so fast."

"Thanks. The basic moves were kinda similar to those of a ritual dance I know, so..."

"Okay, everyone, good job! That's enough for today. Now take yar leaves and enjoy some rest! See ya again tomorrow, same time, same place. Got it?"

"Thank you for all, Ms. Kirigakure. Thank you for your help Kamiki, Miwa."

"Don't mention it, glad I could help!" Konekomaru smiles.

"Same for me." Izumo adds.

As May heads out, she crosses Yukio who's walking around the school corridors, "In the end..." and Yukio stops walking midway to turn and face May, "...I couldn't offer you something to drink that day."

"Sorry... It was my fault... So allow me to make up for that."

* * *

They go to the Academy's cafeteria.

"I heard you started your training for the ritual dance with Ms. Kirigakure."

"Yes, it went pretty well for a first try. Also thanks to the help of Kamiki and Miwa..."

"I'm sorry... You had nothing to do with all this. Yet..."

"It's okay... All I did, I did it on my own free will. I wanted to help you... and I was prepared to do anything for that."

"Am I a horrible person... if I feel grateful about it?"

In that moment, unnoticed, Shiemi walks by the cafeteria and sees them. She stares at them from a distance.

May starts recounting, "...Since I was born into a family of great exorcists, I was told I had the duty to live up to my heritage, and so I tried. But, since I was afraid of the demons, I failed... I tried more. And I failed again. I was... trapped in a vicious cycle, and no one could understand how I felt. Then, that day, you dragged me out of it... It may have been unintentional, but you did... You gave me a reason to overcome my fears... and that reason was 'I want to become someone like him.'... It began like that... then, at one point, it turned into more than that. I realized... that I wanted to become someone worthy to be by your side. Because... before I knew it, I fell in love with you."

Yukio is taken aback by May's declaration, alongside Shiemi, who's hearing their conversation from where she's standing.

"You... You're mistaking your admiration toward me for that..." Yukio states with a small smile, recalling how Shiemi looked up to him and believing that May is just feeling the same way.

"I'm not... At first, I thought that too. But then, one day..." May slightly stands from her seat in order to reach for one of Yukio's hands, which she grabs and guides toward her fast beating heart, placing it over it.

"W-What are you-" Yukio stammers, embarassed.

"...thinking about you... I felt **this**. And... the day I came here at the Japan Branch to meet you again, I... had no doubts anymore." May declares. Yukio is shocked at her words, "I was willing to tell you this that same day, but..."

 _"You're my hero. And I-"_

 _"Stop it."_

"...I don't except you to feel the same way I do." May keeps talking, "And even if you never will... Just hearing you say that you feel grateful toward me... Right now, I'm... so happy..." she says, breaking down in tears, smiling as bright as she ever could. After a few moments, Yukio frees his hand from May's grip and with one single finger gently brushes one of her tears away, smiling back at her.

A few seconds pass and, unnoticed, Shiemi silently walks away.

* * *

In her mind, she starts recalling different memories from her past.

 _"...Than, that day, you dragged me out of it."_

 _"What is holding you back?!... I think what you **really** want to do is find the Garden of Amahara!"_

 _"You gave me a reason to overcome my fears..."_

 _"I'm a big scaredy-cat, so I came here to toughen up! I owe it all to you! Thank you!"_

 _"'I wanted to become someone like him.'"_

 _"How can he be so strong?"_

 _"I too... wanna help everyone."_

 _"I'm way behind everyone else... and not nearly good enough!"_

 _"I'm gonna be an exorcist!"_

 _"Shiemi! We're **both** gonna be exorcists!"_

 _"Well, I have something to tell you too. I think you can handle it now. Hear me out."_

 _"I decided not to be an exorcist!..."_

 _"Rin... I'm sorry to break my promise."_

At one point, she lifts her gaze and sees Rin, who's leaning over a railing, sadly staring into the distance.

 _"It began like that... then, at one point, it turned into more than that... Before I knew it, I fell in love with you."_

 _"What is **love**?"_

 _"Thinking about you... I felt **this**."_

Shiemi brings a hand to her chest, feeling for her heartbeat.

 _"Then, if you still want to take the exam... I won't stop you."  
_

Shiemi's confused expression instantly turns into a determined one.

* * *

 **January 18th - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

After a week, it's time to put the plan into action. Mephisto is in his office. He's standing by the room's main window, staring at the view outside, his hands joined behind his back.

"The time has come..."

* * *

Yukio gathers Rin and the others to the cram school to brief them on a mission, and they show up in their new uniforms. Rin's not too happy about the style.

"So this is what we're gonna wear now?... Well, at least this uniform looks a whole bunch better than that **fashion reject** 's." the half demon comments.

"Fashion reject?" Ryuji asks.

"Arturo... Augusto... Whatever..."

"Huh, you mean the Paladin." Ryuji realizes.

"The not-for-much-longer Paladin." Rin corrects him.

"You aware that it could take **years** to get to that rank? Not to mention, you gonna need to acquire all five Meisters... Think **you** can do that?"

"...I got a plan..." Rin smiles at himself and turns to look at Yukio, who's standing behind the teacher's desk, looking for something inside of his briefcase.

"Man, these uniforms are gonna be fine during winter... but there's no way in hell they can force us to wear them during summer!" Renzo comments.

"Mr. Okumura did, he just rolled the sleeves up." Konekomaru comments.

"That doesn't count! That guy has high heat tolerance! He's like a **demon**!" Renzo retorts.

"Well, I have the **opposite** problem..." Izumo intrudes, "I'm okay with wearing a skirt during summer... but wearing one during winter **and** without stockings to cover my legs totally sucks."

"A lot of exorcists don't wear the official uniform at all." Konekomaru points out, "Some wear only the jacket. So I think it's okay if you-"

"I think your uniform is perfectly fine as it is, Izumo!" Renzo interrupts his friend, "If you ever feel cold, you just need to call for me and-"

"You jerk... Go die." Izumo sighs.

Meanwhile, May reaches Yukio at the teacher's desk. They exchange a smile.

"Everyone, your attention, please!" Yukio calls out to the exorcists, "We've been requested to take you on a special mission today... Some dangerous demons have been spotted at Kongo-Shinzan, in particular around the area where the Impure King was defeated, so this evening we're going to travel there and help our Kyoto Field Office colleagues get rid of them before they reach the city."

"Weren't we supposed to **not** be sent back home for a while? Now, **this** sucks." Renzo comments, not too excited at the idea to go back to Kyoto.

"Well, it's for a mission..." Konekomaru points out.

"Is there a connection between these demons and the Impure King?" Ryuji asks.

"Hq is currently running an investigation to verify that... But it's a possibility." Yukio answers, "Now, let me brief you on this mission's details..."

* * *

After the meeting, they walk out of the classroom. Rin catches sight of Shiemi, who's wondering along the corridor and approaches her.

"Shiemi?"

"Rin!"

"What are you doing here?"

"...I came to hand over an admission form." Shiemi smiles.

"Admission form?"

"...Starting this April, I'm going to attend cram school again. I'm... going to become a Tamer."

"W-What?!"

"I promised you we'd both become exorcists. And... you finally became one. So now it's my turn!"

"Y-You... Man, not this again. Would you stop confusing me already? What's this all of a sudden? You said you'd give up on that."

"I was the confused one... But... I'm not anymore. Rin... I... I'm going to become someone worthy to be by your side! So... please, wait for me."

"...Y-You... You talked with May, didn't you?! That's why you-" Rin asks pointing a finger at her.

"Uh-huh, it's not that." Shiemi denies shaking her head, "I felt **this**." Shiemi grabs the hand Rin was still keeping raised and brings it toward her chest. Rin starts to panic.

"W-w-w-what are you-" the moment Rin's palm collides with Shiemi's chest, her fast heartbeating starts echoing throughout his entire body. He lets the warm, wonderful sensation sink in for a few moments, before reaching out to forcefully trap Shiemi in his embrace. He uses the girl's shoulder to hide the embarassment displaying all over his face.

"Rin?"

"Consider it... an incentive."

Shiemi smiles into his shoulder.


	12. Like sun after the rain

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Katou. May Yang, Quian Li Yang and all the new demons are invented by me.

I would like to thank Poisonsnake23 for beta-reading this chapter and making some suggestions/corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Like sun after the rain**

Once the exorcists are all aboard the Shinkansen, Yukio briefs them all again on their mission, "...and that's all... We'll be arriving to Kyoto in about 35 minutes, so relax till then." as he's done, he walks toward Rin's seat, "Rin... can you come with me for a second? There's something I need to tell you."

"Huh? Sure."

Rin stands from his seat and follows him. Before leaving the car, Yukio launches a glare at May. After a few seconds, Renzo stands from his seat too.

"Where are you going?" Konekomaru asks him.

"The toilet. I'll be right back." Renzo smiles.

* * *

Rin and Yukio walk into an empty car. Yukio stops in the middle of the corridor and starts staring outside the window.

"So... what did you want to tell me?" Rin casually asks as he's about to reach Yukio's side.

"...I found out that I inherited Satan's power too." Yukio simply states. Rin freezes on the spot, "That's what I've been hiding from you and from everyone else all this time."

"...What...?"

"Back when we were sent to Kyoto, last summer, that's the first time it manifested. That was when I found out about my power..."

"So you... Hold on... I was supposed to be the only one who inherited Satan's blue flame! Father Fujimoto told me that you-"

"I didn't inherit Satan's **blue flame**. The power I possess... is different."

"Different? What do you mean? What is this power?"

"After I awoke to it, I decided to run a few tests to try to figure that out on my own... But as I was in uncharted territory I managed to learn very little about it. Then, back in Aomori, I got injured and was hospitalized. And after that I had to focus on the preparations for the exams... So up till a week ago, I wasn't sure. But now I fear... it may be something even more powerful than your flame. It could be something really **dangerous**... That would explain why Father didn't want me to know the **truth**. He knew the real extent of this power."

 _"We can't risk that... Yukio must **never** know!"_

"Yukio..."

"I can't keep hiding this anymore. So, I made a decision... After this mission, I'm going to resign from my exorcist role... and give myself up to the Order."

"You... Hold up! When they found out about **my** power, they threatened to kill me! If, by any chance, they find out that your power is really **that** dangerous, they-"

"They could execute me right away."

"Then..."

"It's all right... If I'm bound to become a threat for humanity, I'd rather die."

"You can't be serious... You're **not** serious, are you?!" as the words are spoken, Rin catches a familiar glare in Yukio's eyes. The same he gave him back when Rin asked that same question to Yukio. And in that moment, Rin realizes that what Yukio's been telling him so far may all be part of a plan of his, just like at that time. He lets some of the tension that's been building up inside him get loose, before staring back at Yukio with a knowing smirk. Yukio flashes him back a small smile, "That's right... It's **your** fate. So you're the only one who can determine its course..."

* * *

After a while, Rin walks back to re-join his friends. Yukio stays in the empty car a little more, Renzo taking the opportunity to show up.

"Quite the creative way you came up with to let him in on your secret..." he starts off. Yukio turns to look at him slightly, "Man, you really **are** a genius..."

"Thank you."

"And since you are that smart, I'm sure you can guess what that declaration just now will lead to."

"Yes... I do." Yukio smirks and, the moment after, he walks outside the car.

Renzo grabs his phone and starts dialling a number, "...Looks like the pressure got the best of him, in the end... He's gonna turn himself in to the Order after this mission."

"...Did it sound like he was serious about it?" Todo, on the other side of the phone, asks him.

"He sounded **dead** serious... If we don't act soon, it could be too late."

"I see..." Todo smiles, "Well, I was already planning to drop by one of our Japan research laboratories today... I'll take the opportunity to pay our dear Mr. Okumura a visit and have a nice talk with him..."

* * *

 **January 18th - Kyoto**

The group reaches its destination and goes to the Kongo-Shinzan to meet with the Myodha exorcists.

"Renzo! Long time no see!" Juzo teases his brother.

"Hehe..."

"Ryuji!" Tatsuma greets his son.

"Dad..." and Ryuji exchange a knowing smirk with his father.

"Four-eyes..." Juzo greets Yukio.

"Juzo... Are your squads ready?" Yukio asks him.

"They are just as planned. Here're the maps." Juzo smirks at him, handing him a folder, "All right, time to get going... See you later!" and Juzo and Tatsuma walk away.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Renzo asks.

"Demonic activities have been registered not only in this area but even in the surroundings... The Myodha main squads will deal with the strongest demons, while we will support them by getting rid of the minor ones. To do this, we're going to split into groups of two... Suguro and Miwa... Kamiki and Okumura... Shima and Takara..."

"What?! Me and **him**?... You serious?!" Renzo complains, turning to look at Takara.

"...Me and Yang." Yukio concludes, "Now, take these maps." and he hands one map to each pair, "Each one of these maps is different. Follow the route traced over them to reach the location you've been assigned to go to... Got it?"

"Yes, sir..." Rin ironizes, staring at his and Izumo's map.

"Then let's get moving!" Yukio declares.

* * *

Yukio and May are walking toward their destination. At a certain point, they spot a couple demon's active in two different areas.

"I'll take care of the demons over there!" May tells to Yukio.

"Be careful..." he tells to her.

May smiles at him and takes her leave.

* * *

Upon their arrival to their location, Izumo and Rin find no demons waiting for them. Rin starts looking around the area.

"Huh, where're the demons?" Rin wonders. But Izumo doesn't say nothing, "...What's going on?"

"She should be arriving here in a few minutes." Izumo states.

"...She?" Rin asks confused.

In that moment, a noise coming from behind some of the nearby bushes is heard. Rin and Izumo simultaneously turn toward it.

* * *

Yukio reaches an open area and, as soon as he steps into it, he recognizes the same place where he met with Todo, months ago. He walks to the center of it and stands still for a few moments.

"My, my..." Todo walks out from behind a nearby tree. Yukio turns to face him. "And here I thought you and I were the same... I really truly believed no one in this whole world could understand my feelings better than you..." he stops a couple meters away from Yukio, "That anger... that comes from realizing just how weak and powerless you are compared to **them**..."

 _"When I was little... I looked up to Rin."_

"That pain... while struggling to get even close to what **they** were..."

 _"But... at the same time, I was... always..."_

"That sense of frustration... that comes from realizing how useless all your attempts were..."

 _"...always... so frustrated."_

"That hate... toward yourself... That unbearable hate..."

 _"But more than that... I hated myself for being small and weak... The one I really hate is myself!"_

"Yes... I experienced it too... just like you... I let it run through my veins... Eat at my sanity... to the point... it hurt... And then... I started asking myself... 'Why am I doing all this?'..."

 _"There must be more I can do."_

 _"I have to find out."_

 _"I need to re-create the phenomenon they exhibited."_

 _"So I need circumstances that make me fear for my life."_

 _"You must... do this. I must..."_

"'What was that I really wanted?', 'What is... that I want?'... 'I want to be...'"

 _"I want to be..."_

"'...stronger than them.'"

 _"... **stronger** than my brother."_

"...You were walking my same path... so I was sure it was just a matter of time before you reached my same conclusion... but, in the end, you chose to stray from it... What a shame... Yukio Okumura."

"You're right... We **were** the same..."

"...So are you telling me that you found a better way to cope with your hate?"

Memories of Rin's and May's smiling faces crosses Yukio's mind.

"...At one point, I decided... that I was done hating myself."

"...I see..." and Todo raises one of his hands to summon a flame. Yukio pulls out one of his guns and the two start fighting. At first, Yukio manages to counteract Todo's flame attacks. But, in the end, one of them hits him, sending him to the ground. Todo jumps over him, "What a real shame..."

Numerous noises are heard all around the surroundings. In that moment, Rin jumps out from behind a bush, sword unsheathed. Todo swiftly dodges his blow. Rin lands in the middle of him and Yukio.

"You bastard... Stay away from my brother and don't ever get close to him **again**!" Rin shouts, his eyes burning with anger. Todo stares at them and realizes what's going on.

Todo smirks, "So, in the end, you told him, huh?" he asks Yukio, but the teen doesn't answer.

Rin starts casting his flame on him. Todo jumps all around the field to dodge them, making it hard for Rin to reach him.

"I humbly beseech thee to grant my request... Uke! Mike!" Izumo calls for her familiars as she walks into the field. The two byakkos start attacking Todo, "Limit his movements!" she orders them.

They obey and together, with Rin, they manage to corner Todo. At that point, Rin intensifies his flame attacks till Todo absorbs a large amount of them.

"I see... So this was your plan... You wanted to lure me into a trap... I should have expected it from you..." Todo comments, in between one attack and another, "But you still disappoint me..." at one point, one of his attacks hits Uke.

"Uke!" Izumo screams.

"If you were planning to use this trick again... you should've thought things through better..." and one of his attacks manages to hit Mike too.

"You..." anger starts building inside Izumo.

"Making me overheat by absorbing your brother's flame is a good idea, I'll give you that... But how are you going to counteract Karura's regenerative ability this time? I checked the weather forecast before coming here... and it looks like rain won't come to your aid today..." Todo notices that Yukio is staring at him with a calm expression, like he's got something in his mind. When Todo is almost reduced to ashes, Yukio reaches for the other gun in the holster on his back, "Oh... That's right... You got those Naiad bullets..."

"Actually, **we** got something even better..." Yukio declares with a smirk, aiming both of his guns at Todo.

In that moment, May steps into the battlefield too. She and Yukio start shooting water bullets at him. Rin interrupts his assault and steps back. Todo's body slowly melts and one of his arms drops to the floor. Todo uses his remaining hand to pull out from his shoulder one of the bullets he's been shot with.

"Bullets blessed by the Sea Dragon King... The Azure Dragon... That Mr. Yang... he never mentioned how he got that demon... So, he **inherited** it... and after his death..." Todo lifts his gaze to stare at May, "Looks like you win this time..." and he turns to smile at Yukio, "Mr. Okumura."

* * *

 _"...and that's all... We'll be arriving at Kyoto in about 35 minutes, so relax till then." As he's done, he walks toward Rin's seat, "Rin... can you come with me for a second? There's something I need to tell you."_

 _"Huh? Sure."_

 _Rin stands from his seat and follows him. Before leaving the car, Yukio launches a glare at May. After a few seconds, Renzo stands from his seat too._

 _"Where are you going?" Konekomaru asks him._

 _"The toilet. I'll be right back." Renzo smiles._

 _As Renzo leaves the car, May stands from her seat. She hands one folder to each of the three exorcists left in the car: Izumo, Ryuji and Konekomaru._

 _"What's this?" Ryuji asks._

 _"In those three folders, you'll find all the details regarding our upcoming mission at Kongo-Shinzan... The **real** details..."_

 _"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryuji wonders._

 _"Why just three folders? What about Shima's and Okumura's?" Konekomaru asks._

 _May doesn't answer. At this, Ryuji rushes to open his folder. Konekomaru and Izumo open theirs as well. They start reading their respective contents._

 _"This..." Ryuji's eyes widen._

 _"...That's the real objective of this mission..." May states._

* * *

"It's not over yet." Yukio declares.

Tatsuma, Juzo and his squads, Ryuji and Konekomaru step in and start chanting a sutra. Todo recognizes it and realizes that their real plan was to exorcise the Karura under his control.

"Hahahah..." he laughs while dropping to the ground and, in the end, Karura is exorcised. Todo's body reverses to his human form, "Let me ask you one last thing..." and he turns to face at Yukio, "...How did you feel in that moment?"

"...I felt..." Yukio lifts his gaze to stare at the sun, "...reborn."

Todo smiles.

The Myodha squads are ready to restrain him and walk toward him.

"So I guess this is the end... I admit my defeat..." Todo declares, "Go ahead!"

At his words, a shot is heard from the distance. Todo gets hit by the bullet, which pierces him right through the heart, killing him. Everyone turns toward the source of the sound and find a guy dressed in the Illuminati uniform. It's Lund. As soon as he's spotted, he flees away.

"Get him!" Juzo orders one of his squads.

Yukio runs toward Todo's body, needing to verify if he's actually dead. He reaches for his only wrist and checks for his pulse.

"...He's dead." Yukio confirms.

"I see..." Tatsuma says. All the exorcists gather around him, "But we were able to free Karura from his control... and this was our main objective. Okumura..." and Yukio stands back to his feet, turning to face him, "We couldn't have done it without your help... On behalf of our Myodha sect, we thank you... Good job!" and he smiles.

"Thank you..." Yukio bows at him.

Rin is watching the scene as he remembers what happened earlier.

* * *

 _Upon their arrival to their location, Izumo and Rin find no demons waiting for them. Rin starts looking around the area._

 _"Huh, where're the demons?" Rin wonders. But Izumo doesn't say nothing, "...What's going on?"_

 _"She should be arriving here in a few minutes." Izumo states._

 _"...She?" Rin asks._

 _In that moment, a noise coming from behind some of the nearby bushes is heard. Rin and Izumo simultaneously turn toward it._

 _May shows up from behind a tree._

 _"I'll be going..." Izumo says, and she heads away._

 _"...What's happening...?" Rin, confused, stares at May._

 _"Yukio told you about his power, didn't he?" May asks him. Rin's eyes wide in shock. Deep inside, he had convinced himself that everything Yukio had told him on the train was made up for the sake of whatever plan of his. But the moment he hears May's words, he realizes that at least one thing was actually true, "The Illuminati knows about it too... and they're after him." Rin's shock grows even more._

 _"How... How do they know?" is all Rin manages to ask._

 _"Saburota Todo, one of them, was present at the moment Yukio's power manifested for the first time... He's the man who's been assigned to recruit Yukio." May explains, "The Order is planning to capture Todo. That's one of the objectives of this mission. And in order to get Todo to show up, Yukio has offered himself as a bait." and May keeps explaining the rest of the plan to Rin, who listens carefully to her words._

 _"...Why didn't he tell me about this?" Rin asks, at the end, anger replacing his initial shock. His hands turn into fists, "Why didn't he tell me about his power earlier? What the hell was he thinking?!"_

 _May stares at him for a long moment, "...In the end... he chose to tell you... Isn't this the most important thing?" and she smiles at him._

 _Rin sighs, releasing some of his tension, "...Forget it, after this is all over and done, I'm gonna **punch** some serious sense into that hard head of his... That's my duty as a big brother, after all."_

* * *

Rin starts walking toward Yukio, tightening one of his hands into a fist.

"Yukio."

As Yukio turns, Rin punches him hard in the face, sending him to the ground. Everyone is taken aback and just stare at the scene in silence.

"Don't ever... do it again." Rin says, once he's calmed down a little.

Yukio stares at him for a long moment, "...I won't." and he smiles. Rin offers him a hand to help him up. Yukio grabs it and as soon as he's back on his feet, Rin throws his other arm around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. They stand like that for a while, "...And I'm done hating you as well..." Yukio whispers into his shoulder.

"What?" Rin asks, but Yukio doesn't answers and just embraces him back.

* * *

The group heads back to the meeting point, where they find Renzo and Takara waiting for them.

"Hey, guys! Welcome back! What took you so long?" he waves at them.

"Renzo! Glad to see you made it back alive!" Juzo ironizes.

"Why does **everyone** think I'd die?!" Renzo screams.

"So you're going back to Tokyo this same evening?..." Tatsuma asks Ryuji.

"Our job here is done..." he answers.

"Well, before you do, at least let me treat you and your friends to a lunch at our Inn." Tatsuma offers.

* * *

And they go to Toraya. As soon as they arrive, they find Mamushi waiting for them at the entrance.

"Juzo!" she greets him.

"Your hero is back!" he declares with a smile. He reaches her and kisses her in front of everyone.

May looks at them with dreamy eyes and Yukio notices it.

"W-What are you doing?! Everyone is watching!" Mamushi screams in embarrassment.

"Where's the problem? We're married!" Juzo retorts.

"Ryuji!" a woman calls to him.

"Mom..."

"Rennnnnnzooooooo!" Kinzo screams, as he jumps out of nowhere to kick Renzo's back, sending him a couple meters away.

"What do you think you're doing?! You could've hurt me pretty badly, you know!" Renzo screams back from the ground, massaging his head.

"Huh? What are you whining about? It's not like I **killed** you." Kinzo innocently asks.

"...What's this?! A conspiracy against me?!" Renzo cries out in defeat.

"So, what about oroshi mochi? You like it?" Tatsuma proposes.

"Can I help with it?" Rin offers.

"Sure thing, follow me!" Tatsuma invites him.

"I can help too!" Konekomaru offers.

"Me too." Izumo offers.

Yukio and May look at each other, share a smile, and go join with the others.

* * *

 **January 18th - True Cross Academy, Japan Branch**

The group travels back to the Academy and Yukio goes to report to Mephisto.

"...Unfortunately, in the end, the Myodha squad couldn't capture Todo's accomplice." Yukio concludes.

"Oh, that's okay... Considering our main objective was to evaluate the effectiveness of the use of the Ancient Scriptures as a mean against the demon eaters and we got a positive result, this mission can be considered a success..." Mephisto smiles, "As unfortunate as it is that we couldn't restrain Mr. Saburota or his accomplice, let's look at the bright side... In less than one month we managed to take down two of the Illuminati's most dangerous pawns... That's a great result... All we can do now, is just wait for Lucifer's next move..."

In that moment, Mephisto's phone rings, "Yes?... Yes... I see." and at the end of the call, he hangs the phone up, putting on an amused smile, "Speak of the devil... The Ikebukuro station has just been shut down because of the sudden appearance of a high-level demon... Mr. Okumura." and he turns to face Yukio, "I want **you** on this case... Oh, I know you're just back from a mission, but we're currently shorthanded and all our manpower is-"

Yukio sighs, "That was an order, right?... So, whether I like it or not, I don't have a choice, do I?" he asks Mephisto and Mephisto smirks at him. Yukio turns to walk out of the room. As he's about to reach the door, he stops, "...That black flame... was just an illusion **you** created?" he asks Mephisto, without turning around.

"...That's right." Mephisto admits with a smile.

"And... my eyes were as well?" Yukio asks, this time slightly turning toward him. Mephisto's smile turns into a smirk, and Yukio finds his confirmation in it. Yukio reaches for the door's handle in front of him. Outside the room, there's Lightning.

"Hey, Okumura!" he greets him.

"Lightning..." Yukio lowers his gaze and walks past him. Lightning stares at him till he reaches the end of the hallway. As soon as Yukio has disappeared from his sight, he walks into Mephisto's office.

"What's that about his eyes?" Lightning asks him.

"Oh, right, before I forget... Thanks for your help with that blue eyes effect..."

Lightning turns and finds Takara standing in one corner of the office.

 _"It seems I'm not the only one who was watching this show!" Mephisto states as he looks at Yukio and the moment later, he turns to look at Takara, who's standing behind a tree. As soon as Yukio's eyes turn back to normal, he walks away from the battlefield._

"...Takara..."

 _"I see..." Lucifer states, looking Yukio straight in the eyes, "Todo was right. You **are** interesting." and, in the room nearby, Takara is using his puppet to create the blue eyes effect._

"...and your puppet."

 _As Yukio is jumping off the building, Takara summons a puppet which knocks him unconscious before he touches the ground and has it create a huge crater right under his body._

"At first..." Mephisto explains to Lightning, "...instead of using some fancy trick, I thought about letting him access some of his **real** power... But then... I changed my mind."

"You wanted him to become aware of his demonic side? Why would you take a risk like that?" Lightning asks him.

"I **never** took any risk." Mephisto smirks.

Lightning stares at him for a long moment, "Of course not..." and he smiles, "...it was all part of your **plan**... And Mephisto Pheles would never do things the easy way." he concludes and walks out of the office. After a few moments, Takara walks out too. As soon as he does, Mephisto's phone rings again.

"Amaimon... Yes... Tonight... You have my permission... Proceed." and he hangs the phone out. He stands from his seat and walks toward his office's window. He starts staring at the view outside, his hands joined behind his back, "That's right... An hellraiser like me will always choose the most amusing way to get what he wants." he says to himself.


End file.
